Souviens-toi
by Mariposart
Summary: Tout allait bien pour Otis à la caserne 51, pourtant depuis quelques jours, il semble préoccupé. Lorsque le passé revient hanter leur ami, toute la caserne essaie de comprendre ce qu'il passe. Mais y arriveront-ils avant que tout ne bascule ? CHAPITRE 6 POSTÉ
1. Oublie la nuit dernière

Il faisait humide ce matin à Chicago. Une douce lumière sans soleil filtrait dans le salon rangé précieusement par Brett. Un matin comme les autres en soi pour une journée automnale dans l'Ilinois. L'appartement était calme, vide d'activité humaine jusqu'à ce que...

« Vous êtes toujours en direct sur CBS radio, il est 6 heures ! ». Le crépitement de la radio retentit dans la chambre d'Otis, engendrant un grognement de mécontentement. De sous la couette, une main sortit brusquement. Cherchant le réveil à tatôns, Otis appuya aveuglément sur le bouton d'arrêt de la petite boîte métallique. Son bras retomba lourdement sur le côté du lit.

Le silence était revenu, les quelques rais de lumières qui parvenaient dans la pièce éclairaient faiblement l'endroit ; des vêtements jonchaient le sol, les tiroirs des commodes étaient retirés de leur emplacement, une bouteille de vodka Imperia traînait près de la table de nuit, elle aussi dépouillée de son unique tiroir quant à lui renversé au sol.

« ... météo est toujours au beau fixe ce 7 septembre avec... ». La même de voix de présentateur radio résonna, mais cette fois beaucoup plus lointaine, comme étouffée par les murs. Un soupir las émergea des draps. Otis se retourna lentement, prenant pleinement conscience des effets de la veille. Il passa une main sur son visage, en s'attardant sur ses yeux, comme pour régler la netteté de sa vue. Couché sur le dos, immobile, le pompier avait pourtant l'impression de tanguer. Il se releva légèrement, s'accoudant sur le deuxième oreiller qu'il n'utilisait jamais, tout comme la moitié droite du lit.

Toutes ces années passées dans des lits jumeaux l'avaient comme formaté. Pourtant cela faisait un mois qu'il avait dû se résoudre à dormir dans un lit double. Lorsque l'une des poutrelles soutenant le lit du haut s'était brisée, Otis n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de s'en séparer... à contre coeur. Enfin ça, c'était la version édulcorée servie par ses colocataires.

Ainsi, lorsqu'un premier barreau s'était décroché de l'échelle, Otis avait pris l'habitude d'enjamber l'espace manquant jusqu'au jour où, pressé par le temps, il avait oublié ce trou et s'était étalé de tout son long sur le parquet. Le jeune homme avait alors pris la décision de ne plus utiliser que le lit du bas, mais ensuite l'une des poutres soutenant le lit du haut s'était brisée sous le poids du temps. Otis ne s'en était alors aperçu qu'en revenant de sa garde. Cruz n'avait pas compris pourquoi son ami sortait en vitesse alors que, quelques minutes plus tôt, tous les deux ne parlaient que du bonheur de rejoindre leurs lits respectifs. Otis avait alors eu un timing parfait ; une planche d'un mètre de long sous le bras, il était rentré dans l'appartement alors que Brett prenait une douche et que Cruz dormait à poings fermés dans sa chambre. À force de quelques efforts, la planche calée de telle façon à ce qu'elle supporte le poids du dessus, le meuble était alors rafistolé pour la seconde fois. En dépit d'une nuit assez espacée par l'incertitude de son procédé, Otis avait relâché son attention au bout d'une semaine, jugeant son bien comme neuf.

Pourtant, quelques jours plus tard, Brett avait été réveillée par un bruit assourdissant. Sautant du lit, elle avait attrapé sa batte de baseball qui prenait la poussière dans un coin. Depuis le cambriolage de son appartement quelques années plus tôt, elle veillait à toujours avoir de quoi se défendre sous la main, et ce, malgré le fait qu'elle vive avec deux mecs, tous les deux pompiers de surcroît. Ouvrant prudemment la porte, elle s'était dirigée vers les chambres de Cruz et d'Otis d'où provenait le bruit. Lorsqu'elle aperçut dans le noir une silhouette masculine, l'ambulancière leva sa batte mais son mouvement fut repéré par l'ombre. Celle-ci se retourna laissant Cruz et Brett en un face à face apeuré et tendu

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette batte ? avait alors chuchoté Cruz, déconcerté par la situation

\- J'ai entendu un bruit bizarre, on sait jamais. Répondit-elle sur le même ton. Sylvie désigna d'un mouvement de tête les portes en vis-à-vis de ses colocataires. « Ca venait de ce côté, j'en suis presque sûre. Si c'est toi, dis-le moi toute suite que je puisse aller me recoucher ! » Dans son pyjama bleu avec des pandas sur le pantalon, elle ressemblait à une petite fille, une gamine apeurée et pourtant résolument courageuse avec sa batte en bois.

\- J'y suis pour rien ! -s'insurgea Cruz- Je venais de terminer un Skype avec Léon quand j'ai entendu comme un boum dans l'appart'.

Brett le regarda dans les yeux, comme pour s'assurer qu'il disait vrai.

\- Alors c'est que ça vient de la chambre d'Otis, murmura-t-elle

Elle s'avança vers la porte en pin où brillait une plaquette en fer sur laquelle on pouvait lire « Otis, frapper avant d'entrer » avec de nombreuses petites étoiles, dans la lignée de Star Trek. Suivie de près par Cruz, la jeune femme colla doucement son oreille à la porte

\- A quoi tu joues ?

Cruz n'y comprenait rien, il était deux heures du matin, il était fatigué et toute cette tension pour un malheureux bruit l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Brett se décolla de la porte, le regarda quelques secondes, puis se repositionna, l'oreille plaquée contre le bois froid.

\- Si on tombe sur une partie de jambes en l'air je préfère me préparer psychologiquement.

Cruz pouffa

\- Non mais attends, on parle d'Otis là

\- Ou d'un voleur qui s'est introduit par sa fenêtre, l'a assommé et est en train de dévaliser l'ensemble de sa collection sur la guerre des étoiles

\- Et pourquoi pas une psychopathe russe qui, assoiffée de sang, vient de l'assassiner et s'apprête à s'en prendre à nous une fois un code du KGB découvert dans ses chaussettes ?

\- Tu es en train de blaguer. (blanc) n'est-ce pas ?

Le pompier leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'un énorme craquement se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, suivi de grognements ressemblant vaguement à des injures. Brett et Cruz échangèrent un regard interloqué. Cruz poussa légèrement Brett sur le côté et toqua rapidement, essayant d'ouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci était verrouillée.

\- Otis ?! C'est Cruz, ça va mec ?

Un silence. Brett fixait la porte avant de parler à son tour.

\- Otis, ouvre ou on enfonce la porte.

Cruz leva un sourcil et la dévisagea

\- Ce serait pas la première fois. Que t'enfonces une porte, je veux dire. Expliqua la jeune femme

\- Tout va bien les gars, retournez vous coucher, tout va... très bien !

La voix d'Otis résonna de l'autre côté.

\- T'es sûr ? C'était quoi ce bruit ?

\- Je miserais plus sur l'espionne russe après réflexion, déclara Cruz avec un sourire en coin. Et ça m'a tout l'air de ressembler à une véritable séance de torture

Brett était partagée entre une furieuse envie de rire et une légère inquiétude. Celle-ci se renforça lorsque, de nouveau, un craquement suivi d'un tumulte retentissent survint.

\- Damn it !

\- Otis ? Ouvre ou je te jure que j'hésite pas à enfoncer cette porte !

Cruz et Brett se regardèrent, encore une fois, le pompier se retourna au moment où une clé s'inséra dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Otis dépité. Le tableau derrière lui était pitoyable, pourtant il ne comprit pas le soulagement sur le visage de ses amis.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Brett s'empressa de vérifier que son ami n'avait rien. Hormis une éraflure sur la tempe, Otis paraissait en bonne santé. Sa vérification terminée, Brett jeta un rapide coup d'oeil derrière son collègue sans réellement y prêter attention.

\- C'était quoi tout ce raffut ? s'enquit Cruz

Otis parut gêné. Passant une main sur sa nuque, il soupira tout en se décalant, laissant apercevoir l'étendue des dégâts.

C'avait été la dernière nuit qu'il avait passée dans ce lit. Brett et Cruz avaient manqué de s'étouffer tant ils riaient à la vue de ce sandwich de bois. Otis s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Lorsqu'une nouvelle poutre avait cédé, celle qu'il avait remplacée n'avait pas tenu bien longtemps. C'était ainsi qu'en pleine nuit, il avait failli être écrasé par le lit du dessus, avait seulement eu le temps d'en sortir et d'essayer de maintenir le tout jusqu'à ce que la planche cède et que les deux lits se rejoignent comme deux aimants. Après cet incident, Brett et Cruz avaient été clairs, il fallait à tout prix que leur colocataire s'achète un nouveau lit. Pourtant, Otis le leur avait dit : il voulait le faire réparer quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Brett et Cruz avaient mis cela sur le compte des finances. C'est ainsi qu'en plus des railleries de ces camarades à la caserne (que Cruz avait naturellement mis au courant), Otis avait eu la surprise en rentrant un soir dans sa chambre de voir un lit double en lieu et place de l'ancien. Ses collègues s'étaient cotisés pour le lui acheter et, bien que le geste lui fit énormément plaisir, les faits n'en étaient pas plus réjouissants : le dernier souvenir qu'il possédait venait littéralement de partir en fumer.

« Un de plus » songea-t-il. C'était en pensant à tout cela que le jeune pompier s'éveillait, encore groggy. Otis se laissa lourdement retomber sur les oreillers derrière lui. On tambourina à sa porte mais le bruit amplifia son mal de tête.

\- Tu vas être à la bourre espèce de marmotte ! railla Joe depuis le couloir

Otis tourna la tête vers son réveil : 7h37. Rêvasser lui arrachait son temps en silence, le plongeant dans une apnée de souvenirs de laquelle il ressortait toujours en manque d'air. Ce n'était pas à cela qu'il voulait que sa vie ressemble. Son regard se perdit sur l'affiche en face lui : un poster de Hatch et Benedict qui semblaient le fixer. « Je sais, je dois y aller... » leur répondit-il intérieurement.

Dix minutes tard, douché, changé et fin prêt, il attrapa au vol une pomme qui traînait sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et sortit de l'appartement. Il se rendit compte que les voitures de Cruz et Brett étaient déjà parties.

Il arriva à la caserne sur le fil du rasoir, entra dans le vestiaire et se changea rapidement. 8h01 : il s'en tirait plutôt bien.

La plupart des membres du 51 étaient dans la salle commune en ce début de garde. Dawson et Herrman discutaient en bout de table autour d'un café tandis que Cruz et Mouch regardaient une rediffusion d'un match des Chicago Fire dans le canapé. L'équipe du squad était déjà dans le hangar, à leur table, et Brett chargeait l'ambulance.

\- On devrait refaire une soirée à thème ! s'exclama Herrmann tout en buvant une gorgée de café

\- On est tout à fait d'accord là dessus Herrmann mais...

\- Mais ?

\- On a déjà organisé toutes les soirées possibles et imaginables, tu ne trouves pas que c'est assez ?

Herrmann dévisagea son associée de la même manière que si elle l'avait giflé. Les soirées au Molly's c'était son affaire, son bébé. Il tenait le bar comme personne même s'ils étaient trois aux commandes, celui dont on se souvenait au comptoir c'était toujours lui : Christopher Herrmann.

\- Gabby, Gabby, Gabby... -Herrmann secoua la tête- On n'a pas essayé de soirées mexicaines alors que...

\- Si, et c'était en juillet si je me souviens bien.

Casey venait d'entrer dans la pièce, prit une des chaises près de sa femme et s'assit

\- De même qu'une soirée brésilienne, française, thaïlandaise, canadienne, italienne... je continue ?

Gabby sourit jusqu'aux oreilles

\- Tu vois ? On a déjà tout tenté

\- Je trouverais quelque chose d'autre, ronchonna Herrmann. Et au pire, ça n'aura rien de géographique !

\- Il serait capable de nous dénicher un pays que personne ne connaît ne serait-ce que pour faire sa soirée à thème, plaisanta Matt.

Gabby et Casey rirent de bon coeur tandis qu'Herrmann s'asseyait sur l'accoudoir de Mouch, complètement absorbé par les images qui défilaient.

\- Au fait, quelqu'un a vu Kidd et Otis ? La garde est officiellement commencée.

Tout le monde secoua la tête à la question de leur lieutenant.

\- Otis devrait pas tarder, panne de réveil ce matin je crois, répondit Cruz.

Casey hocha la tête.

Kidd rentra précipitamment dans les vestiaires au moment où Otis refermait son casier.

\- Hey !

\- Salut, panne de réveil ? demanda Otis

\- Plutôt gueule de bois après la soirée au Molly's, enfin tu sais ce que c'est, d'ailleurs on ne t'a pas vu hier soir, répondit-elle tout en déverrouillant son armoire

\- Pas de service ce soir-là

\- Rien ne t'empêchait de venir boire un verre

\- J'avais d'autres projets

\- Oh ! Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis en retard ?

Otis lui lança un regard intrigué

\- Si tu es encore dans les vestiaires alors que j'arrive c'est que tu es en retard

\- Ah.

\- Alors ?

Otis sourit à moitié alors que Stella enfilait son T-shirt

\- Rien de très original

\- Laisse-moi deviner, dit-elle tout en claquant la porte de son casier acérant le mal de crâne d'Otis qui grimaça. Ah je vois !

Stella fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une pastille de Paracétamol

\- Je ne dirais pas à Herrmann que tu trompes le Molly, dit-elle tout en lui passant le médicament

\- Ce serait sympa

Soudain, la sirène retentit « CAMION À POMPE 81, AMBULANCE 61, SECOURS 3, FEU DE STRUCTURE AU 387 NEAR NORTH SIDE ».

 **La suite au nouveau chapitre:**

 **Que se passe-t-il avec Otis? Commentaire va se passer l'intervention?**

 **Une histoire qui commence à doucement plus s'enrichira et se compliquera de chapitre en chapitre. N'hésitez pas laisser un avis (positif ou négatif)**


	2. Sur un coup de tête

**Chapitre 2 : Sur un coup de tête**

Tandis que de nouvelles informations crépitaient dans les hauts-parleurs de la caserne, chacun se mit en mouvement. Casey, suivi de son équipe sortit dans le hangar, apercevant les membres du Squad qui, tous déjà, avaient revêtu leur tenue de feu.

\- On se dépêche ! Allez !

Alors que Casey dictait ses ordres à ses hommes, il se rendit compte que leur chauffeur n'était toujours pas là, de même que Kidd. A peine y avait-il pensé que les deux pompiers arrivaient au pas de course vers le camion, passant à leur tour leurs combinaisons.

\- Heureux que vous nous honoriez de votre présence, se moqua Herrmann en enfilant l'une de ses bottes

\- Herrmann !

Casey le rabroua, ce n'était ni le moment ni la personne chargée de leur passer un savon. Une fois l'intervention passée, Matt se ferait fort de s'en charger. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, les camions 3 et 81 filaient, sirènes hurlantes, vers le lieu du sinistre.

Sur place, Brett et Dawson ne les attendaient pas et s'occupaient des victimes sortant en masse du bâtiment. C'est alors qu'une jeune femme sortit en titubant, tenant dans les bras un nourrisson. elle s'écroula une fois sur le trottoir. Dawson se précipita vers elle, laissant un homme avec un masque à oxygène sur la bouche.

\- Madame, vous m'entendez ?

Le bébé qu'elle serrait contre sa poitrine avait, tout comme sa mère, des traces de suie sur l'ensemble du visage. Gabby lui prit son pouls, il était faible mais il y en avait un.

\- Brett ! Besoin d'un coup de main par ici. Amène un kit d'intubation pédiatrique, le bébé ne respire pas

La voiture du bataillon 25 s'arrêta derrière l'ambulance tandis que Brett accourait vers le véhicule de secours à la recherche de ce que lui demandait sa collègue. L'homme que Dawson avait placé sous oxygène toussa et retira son masque

\- Monsieur, vous devez garder ce masque sur votre visage, c'est lui qui vous aide à respirer correctement. Nous devons nous occuper des autres alors...

L'homme secoua vivement la tête, toujours secoué par une toux effroyable.

\- Ana ! Est-ce que vous avez vu Ana ?

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Ma fille, elle était partie – il s'interrompit, pris de nouveau par la toux - ... à l'étage du dessus. J'étais dans mon bureau quand – il toussa - j'ai vu de la fumée rentrer

\- A quoi ressemble votre fille ?

\- Elle est blonde, elle portait un jeans et un de ces affreux Sweat à capuche - la panique se lisait à travers le masque à oxygène qu'il reposait sur sa bouche – avec le logo de son école sur le devant

Brett jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux alentours mais ne vit personne qui correspondait à la description que lui donnait cet homme.

\- Brett ! Dépêche toi !

Sylvie se retourna et vit Dawson, au bouche à bouche sur un tout petit corps.

\- Elle n'est sûrement pas loin, il y a beaucoup de monde, mentit-elle.

En effet, les trottoirs étaient bondés, les passants et une foule de curieux grouillaient devant les immeubles alentours tandis qu'un flot de personnes ne cessait de quitter le bâtiment. « Il nous faudra sûrement des renforts » pensa l'ambulancière. Prenant le kit d'intubation que Dawson lui avait demandé, elle s'apprêta à rejoindre sa coéquipière lorsque l'homme l'agrippa par la manche, la suppliant du regard. Le chef Boden s'approcha d'eux, posant sa main sur le bras de l'homme.

\- Monsieur, je vous promets qu'on va la retrouver, dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Il la lâcha, avec au fond des yeux, une douleur que Brett avait trop souvent vu au cours de ces dernières années. Elle s'élança vers Gabby, laissant Boden juger la situation et installant rapidement le respirateur sur le bébé.

\- Et la mère ? demanda-t-elle tout en appuyant en rythme sur le ballonnet

Gabby secoua la tête tandis que les sirènes se rapprochaient et que les équipes de Casey et Severide débarquaient.

\- Y a plus rien à faire

Gabby lança un regard circulaire sur la scène, des dizaines de personnes sortaient du building telle une marée humaine. Bon sang, tous ces gens dont la vie partait en fumée

\- On a besoin de renforts, affirma Brett tout en transportant le nourrisson vers l'ambulance

Le chef Boden appelait le centre de commandement, des équipes supplémentaires allaient être dépêchées mais le temps qu'elles parviennent sur place, il leur faudrait se débrouiller seuls. Casey vint à sa rencontre, son Hurricane à la main, ajustant son casque, suivi de Severide.

\- Chef. Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

\- Le feu viendrait du douzième. Immeuble ancien donc pas d'ascenseur. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ça se répand rapidement, la copropriété venait de faire repeindre les parties communes.

\- Vous pensez à de la peinture inflammable ? demanda Severide

\- Ca pourrait expliquer la rapidité de l'avancée de l'incendie

Ajoutant cela, Casey regarda autour d'eux : une scène d'horreur où des gens s'écroulaient, tremblants, rejoints aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient par Brett ou Dawson

\- On risque d'avoir très peu de temps, leur intima Boden. Le feu a déjà ravagé les onzième, douzième et treizième étage

Matt approuva silencieusement

\- Bien. On aère le toit et on déploie l'aérienne.

\- Cet immeuble est immense, y a sans doute pas mal de personnes bloquées à l'intérieur, lui fit remarquer Kelly

\- Alors on essaie d'en sauver un maximum. Ton équipe peut gérer les deux derniers étages une fois qu'on aura aéré ?

\- Matt, j'ai 3 hommes avec moi, couvrir deux étages ça risque d'être compliqué

\- Faîtes pour le mieux, les interrompit Boden, mélangez les équipes et dépêchez vous

Les lieutenants hochèrent d'un même mouvement de tête, se retournant vers leurs troupes. L'aérienne était déjà déployée par Mouch.

\- Kidd, Otis, vous aérez le toit et vous nous rejoignez le plus rapidement possible. Mouch, tu t'occupes de l'échelle afin de pouvoir transiter les blessés. J'oubliais, Otis, Kidd dès que vous êtes redescendus, vous nous rejoignez.

Donnant ses ordres, Matt vit du coin de l'oeil l'équipe des secours rentrer dans le bâtiment pour monter les quatorze étages. Herrmann et lui firent de même alors que Mouch stabilisait l'aérienne et qu'Otis et Kidd montaient l'échelle. La fumée était de plus en plus épaisse et agressive alors qu'ils gravissaient les marches de la cage d'escalier, croisant quelques rares personnes qu'ils dirigeaient vers la sortie.

\- Cette aération c'est bon ? cria Severide, à l'approche du dixième étage où la fumée se faisait plus dense.

\- Kidd, Otis, au rapport ! ordonna Matt dans sa radio.

Un crépitement puis la voix de Kidd grésilla

\- Encore une minute mon lieutenant.

Sur le toit, Kidd et Otis donnaient des coups de hache en alternance

\- Ca y est ! S'exclama Otis, retirant sa hache de l'énorme entaille qu'ils avaient créé.

Stella y enfonça son pied de biche, imitée par Otis.

\- Maintenant !

Au signal de Stella, tous deux tirèrent, laissant s'échapper des volutes de flammes avides d'oxygène. C'était toujours un spectacle à la fois effrayant et magique. Une fois rassasiées, les couleurs orangées et brûlantes s'estompèrent, laissant place à une chaleur redoublée. Stella prit sa radio sur son épaule

\- Toit aéré, mon lieutenant, énonça-t-elle alors qu'Otis et elle se dirigeaient vers l'aérienne.

Kidd enfourcha l'échelle et entama sa descente, ils virent la fumée s'assombrir légèrement.

\- On va perdre trop de temps à remonter tous ces étages

\- Otis, on a fait ce qu'on avait à faire, on n'a pas d'autres choix.

Stella le regarda, les mains sur l'échelle, attendant qu'il la suive.

Casey fit un signe positif à Cruz qui le répercuta à son lieutenant.

\- Allons-y ! Casey, avec Herrmann et Capp vous vérifiez les appartements sur la gauche. Cruz, Tony et moi on s'occupe de ceux de droite. Lança Severide

Ils se séparèrent alors, visitant les six appartements à la recherche d'un signe de vie. L'étage était vide ; l'incendie s'étant déclaré au douzième, les locataires avaient sans doute eu le temps de s'échapper. Ils continuèrent leur ascension et atteignirent le onzième. Les équipes poursuivaient leurs recherches, Herrmann découvrit une vieille dame recroquevillée dans sa salle de bain lorsque Cruz crut apercevoir un mouvement dans l'appartement d'en face qu'ils venaient de quitter.

\- A l'aide ! , la voix était aigue, c'était celle d'un enfant. Cruz plissa les yeux, à la recherche d'un indice lorsqu'il vit un petit bras bouger derrière ce qui ressemblait à une porte arrachée

\- Severide, y a un gamin là-dedans ! lança Cruz tandis que les équipes enfonçaient les portes pour porter secours à ceux qui seraient restés bloqués.

« Personne âgée inconsciente » brailla Casey dans la radio

\- Un enfant de notre côté, blessure à la tête, il faut l'évacuer, répliqua le lieutenant des secours

\- Mouch, on a deux victimes, dont une inconsciente, au onzième.

Casey relâcha le bouton de sa radio, attendant la réponse de Mouch, trop longue à venir à son goût.

\- Mouch ! On a besoin de cette échelle maintenant !

Casey regarda Herrmann et Capp qui soutenaient la vieille dame.

Bon sang ! Mais que faisait l'aérienne ?

Bon sang mais quelle idée de changer de plan sans en avertir Casey, et c'est encore lui qui allait devoir gérer le lieutenant par radio. Mouch venait tout juste de déplacer l'échelle lorsqu'il reprit contact avec son supérieur.

\- En approche, déclara-t-il succinctement, voyant les débris d'une fenêtre exploser dans l'air

Mouch déplaça l'aérienne jusqu'à la fenêtre et vit Capp, une vieille dame sur l'épaule descendre l'échelle alors que Cruz tenait un enfant d'environ cinq ans dans les bras. Et dire que ce n'était que le onzième étage, il en restait encore trois à évacuer, du moins dans l'idéal. Les pensées de Mouch se dissipèrent par l'appel radio de son lieutenant

\- Mouch, on va avoir besoin de renforts, Otis et Kidd sont descendus depuis combien de temps ?

Le vieux pompier grimaça tandis que Capp se rapprochait à reculons. Comment expliquer ça... « Mouch ?! » et Casey qui s'impatientait.

\- C'est à dire qu'ils sont déjà au dernier étage.

A l'autre bout de la ligne, Casey mit un temps à comprendre

\- Ils se sont dit que ce serait plus rapide, argumenta Mouch

\- Kidd, Otis, au rapport ! déclara Matt tandis qu'il montait au douzième étage avec Severide et son équipe.

Le chef Boden voyait les fumées devenir de plus en plus sombres. Il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps. Capp et Herrmann aidaient Brett et Dawson avec les deux victimes qu'ils venaient de descendre. Une seconde ambulance avait réussi à réchapper aux embouteillages du matin en plein centre de Chicago, centre névralgique que les camions des autres casernes devaient inévitablement traverser ou contourner pour les rejoindre.

\- Casey, vous avez cinq minutes pas plus !

\- Chef, il nous reste trois étages à vérifier

\- Cinq minutes, pas une de plus.

Bon sang et ces renforts qui ne venaient pas.

Otis et Kidd fouillaient l'étage, un vaste complexe sportif aménagé pour les résidents de l'immeuble. Hormis des langues de flammes qui léchaient les murs et remodelaient les appareils, Otis n'y voyait presque rien avec cet épais manteau de fumée et ses excès de la veille ne le mettaient pas au meilleur de sa forme qui plus est.

\- Pompiers ! Signalez-vous ! crièrent-ils, à la recherche de potentielles victimes.

L'espace était découvert, cela leur facilitait la tâche : pas de portes à enfoncer et plus facile de circuler pour trouver des gens. Stella entendit un tintement comme une barre de fer que l'on battait contre un mur

\- Otis tu entends ?

\- Ca doit venir du fond de la pièce.

\- Par ici ! Au secours !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voix et ce qui ressemblait à un espace d'haltérophilie ; ils y découvrirent deux femmes. La première se protégeait la bouche avec son bras, agenouillée au dessus de la deuxième. Celle-ci était écrasée sous une énorme machine de musculation. Son thorax supportait l'engin, dévoilant seulement ses jambes ainsi que sa tête et son bras droit. Otis et Kidd se précipitèrent vers les deux femmes.

\- Il faut que vous l'aidiez !

La jeune femme agenouillée les supplia, les larmes coulant sur son visage se mêlaient avec le sang qui suintait d'une large entaille à la base de son cuir chevelu

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ? lui demanda Otis

\- Sharon et elle c'est Jane. – elle toussa gravement – après que l'alarme incendie se soit déclenchée, il y a eu comme un mouvement de panique – elle s'arrêta haletante – et puis ça lui est tombé dessus

\- Ok Sharon, on va vous sortir d'ici, la rassura-t-il

Kidd s'était accroupie auprès de Jane. Les yeux grands ouverts, la poitrine défoncée par l'acier de la machine, elle retira son gant de protection, à la recherche d'un pouls. Elle ne vit pas les lames d'acier qui jouxtaient l'appareil de musculation et se coupa. Stella poussa un cri de douleur, une entaille parcourait la paume de sa main de part en part. Otis la dévisagea, malgré sa douleur et sa surprise, elle fit un signe de tête négatif à Otis. C'était trop tard pour Jane mais ils pouvaient toujours sauver Sharon.

« Cinq minutes pas une de plus ! », la voix de Boden crépita dans leurs radios

\- Kidd, ça va ?

Stella tenait sa main dont du sang coulait sur les cheveux de Jane.

\- Oui, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. Tu as entendu Boden : cinq minutes.

Otis releva Sharon tandis que celle-ci toussait et gronda dans sa radio « Mouch, treizième, au plus à gauche, femme consciente, Kidd s'est blessée à la main, préviens Brett ou Dawson »

\- Et Jane ? demanda Sharon

\- C'est trop tard, lui répondit Kidd

\- Non vous mentez non !

La toux de la jeune femme se mélangea à ses sanglots. Kidd serra les dents, sa main la faisait affreusement souffrir et le sang n'arrêtait pas de couler. Pourtant ils devaient encore fouiller les douzième et treizième étages, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser retarder par ce « petit bobo » comme elle aimait appeler ses propres blessures. Ils s'approchèrent tous trois de la fenêtre qu'Otis brisa à l'aide de son Hurricane. L'échelle était en approche. Elle s'immobilisa juste sous la fenêtre, accueillant Kidd qui sécurisait la progression de Sharon. Alors qu'elle avait déjà entamé d'un bon étage sa descente, elle ne vit toujours pas Otis sur l'échelle.

Bon sang, Boden leur avait dit cinq minutes, cinq !

Casey, Severide, Tony et Cruz étaient dans ce qu'il restait du douzième étage. Il devait leur rester moins de trois minutes, l'aérienne devait se tenir prête pour lorsqu'ils devraient sortir. Surtout s'ils avaient des victimes avec eux, ils se séparèrent en deux groupes pour optimiser le temps qu'ils avaient. Cruz suivit son ancien lieutenant et découvrirent les corps sans vie, à demi mangés par les flammes d'un couple dans l'un des appartements. Cet étage allait être le pire, ils en était sûrs. Casey prit sa radio « Chef, on risque de tomber sur des grands brûlés »

« ou du moins ce qu'il en reste » garda-t-il pour lui-même

\- Bien reçu. Mouch prépare l'aérienne. Trois minutes Casey et vous sortez

\- Ok.

Cruz et Casey se dirigèrent vers un nouvel appartement, tandis que Tony et Severide découvraient tour à tour des victimes coincées sous des parois effondrées, en flammes ou asphyxiées alors qu'elles s'étaient réfugiées dans leurs chambres à coucher.

« Qu'avait dit le présentateur de la CBS ce matin ? » pensa Cruz. « Une belle journée pour un 7 septembre », il n'en était plus si sûr.

« Kidd, Otis. Magnez-vous, je dois bouger l'aérienne »

La voix de Mouch était irritée : non seulement, tout ne se passait pas comme prévu mais ce qui arrivait traînait, trop pour une intervention comme celle-là.

Kidd s'était immobilisée sur l'échelle, tenant Sharon, tâchant par la même occasion le haut de sport de la jeune femme de sa main ensanglantée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Sharon

\- Tout va bien, vous serez bientôt en sécurité. Agrippez-vous !

Stella essayait de rassurer sa protégée. Tenant l'échelle et la main de Sharon avec la sienne maculée de sang, Stella se tourna pour la énième fois de la journée sur sa radio

\- Otis, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On doit bouger !

\- Je me dirige vers le treizième

Le sang de Kidd se glaça dans ses veines paradoxalement à la chaleur que déployait l'incendie

Brett s'activait avec les autres ambulanciers tandis que Dawson était près du chef Boden. Celui-ci venait d'entendre l'échange, comme tous les pompiers basés sur la fréquence. Cette intervention se compliquait. Dawson aperçut les gyrophares et les sirènes dans le lointain

\- Les renforts ne doivent pas être loin

\- Ca ne nous servira pas pour le sauvetage, souffla le chef. « Otis, au rapport ! »

Pas de réponses.

\- Otis ! Au rapport ! répéta Boden

\- Chef, je suis dans la cage d'escalier, je me dirige vers le treizième

Boden grogna, la fumée ne lui plaisait vraiment pas, deux minutes et encore il était large.

\- Sors de là, on n'a pas le temps !

\- Négatif chef, j'y suis déjà

\- Chef, on a une victime, brûlures sévères, besoin d'évacuation immédiate

\- Damn it ! – il reprit sa radio – Mouch : déplace-toi au douzième. Casey, vous évacuez

\- Mais chef, vous avez dit...

\- Vous évacuez ! Hurla Boden

Le chef se frotta le menton, ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps. Kidd était à quelques mètres à peine du camion. Il se détourna pour l'aider avec Sharon. Gabby le regarda, sans comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait. C'est alors que l'homme que Brett avait secouru lui agrippa la manche, de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait pour sa coéquipière.

\- C'est Tiffany ? lui demanda-t-il

\- Pardon ?

Gabby ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui voulait. L'homme lui indiqua l'endroit où ils avaient déposé le corps de la jeune maman, recouverte d'un drap.

\- Tous les enfants sont sortis ?

\- Quels enfants monsieur ? de quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Des enfants que gardait Tiffany, elle est baby-sitter

Les yeux de Gabby s'arrondirent de surprise

\- Elle en a toujours trois ou quatre à garder

\- Où ça ?

\- Au 127, au treizième

Gabby se précipita vers Boden

\- Chef ! On a un problème !

 **La suite au prochain chapitre :**

 **Tous les pompiers vont-ils sortir du feu ? Parviendront-ils à trouver les enfants ? Ceux-ci sont-ils toujours dans le bâtiment, et sont-ils toujours en vie ? Otis prend des risques inconsidérés, pourquoi ?**

 **Merci de votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis (positif ou négatif)**

 **La suite demain (ou avant comme pour celui-ci)**


	3. Alea iacta est

**Chapitre 3 :** ** _Alea iacta est_**

Gabby manqua de trébucher en approchant du chef

\- Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda-t-il sans quitter des yeux le douzième étage près duquel l'échelle se mettait en place tandis que Sharon était prise en charge par d'autres ambulanciers.

\- Il y a peut-être des enfants coincés au treizième, appartement 127

La bouche de Boden se crispa, ses dents se serrèrent alors que sa bouche semblait articuler des injures muettes. Il se balança imperceptiblement d'un pied sur l'autre, toujours observé par l'ambulancière. Deux minutes, juste deux minutes : ils n'y arriveraient jamais. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas eu cette information plus tôt ? Peu importe, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution vite. Il s'empara de la radio

\- Casey, Severide vous évacuez l'immeuble le plus vite possible et Mouch tu déplaceras l'aérienne vers le treizième.

\- Ok Chef

\- Bien Chef. Répondirent tour à tour les lieutenants

Une nouvelle moue étira les traits de Boden, sa bouche déviant vers la gauche. Il rappuya sur le bouton de sa radio

\- Otis, dans deux minutes je te veux à la fenêtre gauche du treizième étage.

Il hésita avant de continuer : « Il y aurait des enfants au 127, tu as deux minutes, au rapport ! »

Gabby commençait à paniquer : il y avait peut-être des enfants dans ce four, et quatre de ses amis dont son mari n'étaient toujours pas sortis. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Herrmann arriva, aidant un vieux monsieur avec un masque à oxygène

\- On a confirmation que tous les étages inférieurs ont été évacués Chef.

Gabby hocha la tête sans s'en apercevoir. Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

\- La fumée est trop noire à mon goût. Ils ont fini là-haut ? continua-t-il.

Boden le regarda dans les yeux, toujours sans aucune réponse d'un de ses hommes

\- Non. Ils évacuent

A ce moment-là, Casey et Severide se dirigeaient vers la fenêtre que le feu avait brisé. Ils étaient dans l'appartement le moins ravagé, c'était sans doute dans celui du fond que le feu avait démarré. Ils étaient dans ce qui semblait correspondre à une cuisine ouverte dont la vue surplombait l'immeuble d'en face, plus petit.

\- Pas mal la vue ! plaisanta Kelly en portant la victime sur son épaule. « Tony, l'aérienne est là ? »

Le pompier leva la main en l'air, le corps à moitié à l'extérieur, il jeta un coup d'oeil. Il leva son pouce et Severide lui passa la victime. Casey enjamba à son tour l'échelle

\- Et le treizième ? demanda Kelly

\- T'as entendu le chef, y a déjà une équipe sur place. On s'en va.

Matt et Kelly avaient été trop absorbés par la recherche de victimes ; ils n'avaient pas tout saisi de la situation à l'étage au dessus d'eux. Ils n'étaient sûrs que d'une seule chose : il leur fallait évacuer le plus rapidement possible. De toute façon, ils ne savaient pas comment, mais Kidd et Otis s'occupaient du treizième et d'après les appels, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé.

Depuis le bas de l'immeuble, Boden vit Tony escalader l'échelle, tenant sur son épaule le corps inanimé de ce qu'ils jugèrent être une femme, suivi de près par Casey. Gabby était retournée, sur les ordres du chef, préparer l'ambulance. Elle jeta rapidement un oeil au dessus et vit quatre silhouettes sur l'échelle. Elle souffla : Casey était sorti. La femme que Tony secourait devait être une grande brûlée, Casey n'avait pas précisé si elle était encore en vie ou non. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'information

Brett prêtait main forte à deux ambulances qui partirent, toutes sirènes hurlantes vers les hôpitaux les plus proches avec les cas les plus graves d'intoxication à la fumée. L'homme qui l'avait interpellée plus tôt passait frénétiquement son regard de la bâche où gisait le corps de la mère du bébé que Gabby et elles avaient secouru, au haut du bâtiment. Soudain elle le vit s'agiter, laissant tomber son masque à terre.

\- Monsieur !

« c'est pas possible » souffla Brett, exaspérée

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous devez garder ce masque.

\- Ma fille, ma fille ! balbutia-t-il

\- Laissez les pompiers travailler, ils vont la retrouver

\- Non ! Là ! Là ! Elle est là ! Murmura-t-il dans une toux, tout en désignant l'aérienne

Brett leva les yeux sur l'échelle que ses collègues redescendaient, Tony portant une femme dans ses bras. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et portait un jeans et... un sweat-shirt. Brett ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle se reconcentra sur son patient : elle devait le rassurer.

\- Monsieur, mes collègues s'en occupent. Gardez votre masque s'il vous plaît

Elle lui replaça le masque sur la bouche et reporta son attention sur l'échelle. Si elle n'avait pas été si absorbée par la scène qui se jouait au dessus d'eux, elle aurait sans doute pu percevoir que, dans un murmure, l'homme répétait inlassablement, tandis que des larmes de soulagement perlaient au coin de ses yeux : « Vous me l'aviez promis »

Otis venait tout juste de recevoir l'appel du chef. Il n'avait pas le temps de répondre. En deux minutes, il ne pourrait pas visiter tous ces appartements.

\- Pompier de Chicago, signalez-vous ! Hurla-t-il tandis qu'il essayait de percevoir ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement ou un bruit à travers ce brasier.

La fumée était agressive, il n'y avait pas de doute, c'étaient des solvants de peinture qui avaient mis le feu à cet immeuble. Les murs du couloir étaient rongés par le feu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était descendu à cet étage. Les ordres étaient pourtant clair. Malgré tout, s'ils les avaient suivi peut-être n'auraient-ils jamais pu sortir Sharon vivante du feu lui et Kidd. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose aujourd'hui, qu'il vienne en aide à une personne de plus. Il se sentirait peut-être mieux une fois qu'il aurait secouru d'autres victimes. Aider ces deux femmes plus haut lui avait permis d'oublier tout pendant quelques instants. Tout en balayant l'espace il chercha le numéro 127, il n'avait aucune réponse à ces appels et d'après le chef, c'était à ce numéro qu'il était susceptible de trouver des victimes. Il espérait avoir assez de temps pour fouiller un maximum de pièces.

« Quand bien même je n'en aurais pas, je ne partirais pas d'ici sans être entré là » pensa-t-il tout en pénétrant dans un appartement.

La porte sur laquelle était peinte le numéro de résidence « 127 » était ouverte et miraculeusement épargnée des flammes, elle laissait entrevoir un immense feu ravageant les murs comme le sol et le plafond : c'était une véritable boîte enflammée. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'appartement, des explosions aux étages inférieurs secouèrent le bâtiment. La porte claqua violemment alors qu'Otis s'étalait sur le sol, déséquilibré par la force des impacts.

Alors qu'ils étaient toujours sur l'échelle, de violentes explosions éclatèrent les fenêtres des neuvième et douzième étages. S'agrippant aux barreaux, Casey se plaqua contre le fer de l'aérienne. Pris entre Tony et Severide, il ne bougeait plus. D'ici quelques secondes ça s'arrêterait et dans moins de deux minutes environ il y aurait sans doute un énorme retour de flammes dont personne à l'intérieur ne pourrait réchapper. Pas moins de cinq secondes après la première explosion, Severide perçut la voix du chf Boden dans sa radio : « Casey, Severide, descendez ! ». Ils se mirent en mouvement alors que la radio crépita de nouveau : « OTIS, AU RAPPORT ! »

Stella se tenait aux côtés de Mouch, la plaie de dix centimètres traversant sa paume suintant toujours autant de sang. Elle ne pensait pas à la douleur lancinante qui lui traversait le membre. Elle aidait Mouch, elle ne pouvait faire que cela. Tony descendit de l'échelle. Kidd l'aida avec la victime et à descendre du camion, ignorant la douleur au contact d'autres surfaces. Très vite, Brett et Dawson installèrent le corps menu criblé de brûlures, qui devait être celui d'Ana, sur la civière. Elles firent un examen rapide du corps.

\- Brûlures sur 80 % du corps, déclara Dawson

\- Pouls rapide et irrégulier

\- Respiration difficile, il faut l'intuber.

Brett passa à sa coéquipière ce dont elle avait besoin.

\- On l'emmène d'urgence au Med !

Brett approuva d'un signe de tête, tandis qu'elles poussaient la civière, suivies de Tony, Kidd et du père de la jeune fille qui ne cessait de murmurer « Je suis là mon bébé ».

Alors que Dawson sécurisait sa patiente dans l'ambulance, elle aperçut Kidd regardant sa main. Une vilaine plaie entaillait sa main.

\- Hey Herrmann !

Le pompier se retourna sur l'interpellation de Gabby, elle lui lança une bouteille de désinfectant et des rouleaux de gazes stériles qu'il attrapa au vol

\- Occupe de toi de Kidd tu veux, on doit y aller

L'ambulancière reçut un signe de tête affirmatif d'Herrmann, elle referma les portes de l'ambulance et frappa sur l'une des parois. « En route ! » lança-t-elle à Brett. Aussitôt, le véhicule bondit sur la chaussée, en direction du Med.

Herrmann retira ses gants et tira Stella plus près du camion.

\- Bon sang, Kidd. Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

\- En prenant le pouls d'une femme, répondit-elle avec une voix atone sans quitter le treizième des yeux

\- Celle-là ? demanda-t-il tout en lui désinfectant la main, lui indiquant d'un mouvement de tête Sharon assise dans une ambulance. Kidd se raidit mais ne souffla un mot. Elle mit un moment avant de répondre.

\- Non. Jane.

Elle s'arrêta, laissant ses yeux se balader sur le dernier étage, là où gisait le corps de la jeune femme. « Elle est morte » déclara-t-elle sans ciller. Herrmann s'arrêta une seconde dans son bandage et lui donna un coup d'oeil peiné.

Une fois que Severide mit pied sur le camion, Boden houspilla Mouch

\- Au treizième Mouch !

Kelly retirait son casque tandis que Matt enlevait son masque. Casey savait qu'ils devaient évacuer Kidd et Otis du treizième. D'ici une dizaine de secondes, ils auraient fini l'intervention. Alors que Severide retirait son masque, le chef des Secours aperçut Kidd et Herrmann. Ce-dernier mettait un point final au bandage de la jeune femme.

\- Hé Casey ! Severide donna une tape sur l'épaule de son ami. « Ce serait pas Kidd là-bas ? »

\- Elle au treizième avec Otis, répondit-il en levant la tête vers le bâtiment en flammes.

Herrmann et Kidd les avaient eux aussi repérés. Stella s'élança vers son lieutenant.

\- Il est sorti ? demanda-t-elle

Matthew et Severide la regardèrent incrédules. Elle était sensée être là-haut. Qui donc était au treizième avec Otis ? Personne du 81 en tout cas : Kidd et Herrmann étaient en face de lui et Mouch pilotait toujours l'aérienne. Cruz y était peut-être, ou Capp ? Toute cette histoire était étrange.

\- Qui ? intervint Kelly

\- Otis. On était au quatorzième pour évacuer une femme. Une fois sur l'échelle, je me suis rendue compte qu'il ne nous suivait pas. Il était descendu à l'étage du dessous. J'ai rien pu faire. Résuma-t-elle

Casey était surpris. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il leur avait demandé. Aller au dernier étage était déjà une infraction à ses ordres. Il remonta les quelques marches du camion et se posta aux côtés de Boden qui continuait de parler fort dans sa radio.

Otis se releva aussitôt les explosions finies, légèrement désorienté ; il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps désormais. A peine s'était-il relevé qu'il entendit le chef hurler dans sa radio, demandant un état de la situation. Pas le temps. Ou peut-être simplement pas envie. Otis savait bien qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, que l'aérienne était sûrement déjà installée mais il n'en démordrait pas : tant qu'il n'aurait pas fouillé cet appartement, il ne sortirait pas. Il cria une nouvelle fois : « Pompier de Chicago, signalez-vous ». Seul le bruit du feu qui dévorait tout lui répondit. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la pièce : des jouets en plastique fondaient sur le sol. Pas de doutes : il y avait bien des enfants par ici. Otis repensa aux enfants d'Herrmann et Cindy.

« Si ça se trouve, les parents attendent en bas, morts d'inquiétude » songea-t-il tout en parcourant la pièce. Rien. Il enfonça la porte d'une chambre à coucher, ravagée par le feu. Il ne pourrait même pas y entrer.

« Otis, évacuation immédiate ! L'aérienne est là ! » brailla Boden dans la radio. Otis appuya sur le bouton sur son épaule

\- Chef, j'ai besoin de plus de temps. Suis au 127. Coupa-t-il alors qu'il s'avançait dans un couloir, se dirigeant vers une autre porte fermée.

\- On n'en a pas ! Sors de là, c'est un ordre !

Otis ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire depuis hier. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était de fouiller ce foutu appartement que ça plaise ou non au chef. Il coupa sa radio, qui le déconcentrait, se retourna et enfonça la porte. Une salle de bains. Otis jeta un coup d'oeil mais tout semblait vide. Il entendit alors comme un sanglot. Tirant le rideau de douche, il découvrit une petite fille dans la baignoire, le visage baigné de larmes et respirant difficilement. Otis sourit : il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre que son boulot.

Casey laissa à peine le temps à Boden de se rendre compte de sa présence

\- Chef, où on en est ?

Boden se tourna vers son lieutenant, la main toujours sur son épaule, prêt à parler dans la radio.

\- Otis est toujours à l'intérieur, il doit évacuer d'urgence. Ca risque d'exploser à tout moment

\- L'aérienne est stable, déclara Mouch tandis que le chef transmettait l'information à Otis et lui refusait du temps supplémentaire

Kidd restait avec Herrmann et Severide, frappant le dos de son poing bandé contre ses dents. Sur cette intervention c'était son partenaire, elle aurait dû laisser Sharon redescendre toute seule et s'assurer qu'il la suivait. Mais bon sang ! Pourtant ce n'était pas un enfant, c'était d'Otis dont on parlait, de son ami. Son ami. Cruz ! Quelqu'un l'avait-il mis au courant ? Stella releva la tête et croisa le regard de Severide, elle n'eut pas besoin de parler

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Stella

Elle hocha la tête sans réellement y croire, cherchant Joe des yeux. Lorsqu'elle le vit aider les dernières personnes qui restaient, elle ne le quitta plus des yeux.

\- Il n'a pas besoin de savoir pour le moment. Attendons qu'Otis soit sorti, continua-t-il

Leur conversation fut interrompue par la voix forte du chef qui tonnait dans sa radio

\- RAPPORT !

\- Ca ne sert à rien, chef.

Casey ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son homme. Otis n'avait jamais montré la moindre insubordination et la seule fois qu'il s'était involontairement mis en danger c'était sous les ordres de cet imbécile de Pridgen. Cela faisait un moment que le pompier ne répondait plus. Boden et Casey attendaient, fébriles, puis, il y eut un grésillement. Tous ceux à proximité du camion écoutèrent leur radio, retenant leur souffle.

\- Chef. – Otis marqua une pause - J'ai une fillette avec moi.

\- Ok Otis. Sortez ! Maintenant !

Dans la salle de bains, Otis repéra des serviettes. Il s'approcha de la petite fille.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Maëve, déclara la petite fille tout en pleurant et en toussant

\- Moi c'est Otis. On va sortir de là Maëve. Tu peux tenir ça devant ton visage ?

Otis lui posa la serviette sur les voies respiratoires tandis que les petits doigts fins noircis se plaquaient contre le tissu « T'es une grande fille » lui dit-il tout en la prenant dans ses bras. Il fit son annonce au chef. Il était d'accord avec lui : il devait sortir, maintenant. Quittant la salle de bains, il n'eut que le temps de se retourner. Le luxueux lambris en chêne recouvrant le plafond s'écrasa dans un fatras. Otis protégea instinctivement Maëve. La petite pleura

\- Et Bobby ? sanglota-t-elle

Otis dévisagea la petite dans ses bras tandis que du bois enflammé tombait encore

\- Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec toi ?

\- Mon petit frère, Bobby

Otis pesta. Les planches de bois enflammées leur barraient la route. Changement de programme.

Les renforts s'occupaient des cas d'inhalations de fumées plus légers tandis qu'une ambulance restait à quai. Après tout, il y avait toujours un pompier et une enfant qui étaient les proies des flammes. Soudain un homme en costume fonça sur l'ambulance où Sharon respirait toujours de l'oxygène. Sa cravate était desserrée et il avait l'air terrible

\- Où sont-ils ? lui cria-t-il

\- Robert, pleura-t-elle

L'homme la secoua par les bras. Cruz qui avait aperçu le bonhomme s'interposa entre eux.

\- Où sont Jane et les enfants ?

Les pleurs de Sharon redoublèrent

\- Monsieur, il faut vous calmer ! Répéta Cruz posément

\- Me calmer ? Ma femme et mes enfants sont peut-être toujours à l'intérieur et vous voudriez que je me calme ?! enragea-t-il s'élançant une nouvelle fois sur Sharon

Capp et Cruz le retinrent « Dis-moi où ils sont ! »

\- Il y a toujours des pompiers au treizième... murmura-t-elle en larmes

\- SEVERIDE !

Le lieutenant se tourna à l'appel de son homme. Cruz et Capp maintenaient un individu qui se débattait. Suivi d'Herrmann, il accourra dans leur direction

\- He ! qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- Il se passe que ma femme et mes enfants ne sont nulle part ailleurs que dans ce bâtiment – il se débattit de plus belle – où sont Jane et les enfants, Sharon ?

« Jane » Herrmann avait déjà entendu ce nom... la femme dont Kidd avait parlé ! Son regard alla de la dénommée Sharon qui pleurait à grand bruit à l'homme enragé que maintenaient ses collègues. Jamais la pompier n'avait parlé d'enfants.

\- Où habitez-vous monsieur ? lui demanda Severide

\- Au huitième étage, appartement 84, répondit-il tandis que Capp et Cruz le lâchaient sur le signe de leur lieutenant.

\- Tous ces étages ont été évacués monsieur

\- Il ne reste qu'Otis au treizième, ajouta Herrmann

Severide lança un regard en biais à Cruz. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils. « Seul ? Alors que l'immeuble est une vraie poudrière ? » s'énerva-t-il

\- On avait mis les enfants chez la baby-sitter.

Robert se tourna vers la jeune femme rousse qui continuait de pleurer « Avant, avant qu'on aille au sport... Jane a déposé Maëve et Bobby chez Tiffany, au 127 » lâcha la jeune femme avant de pleurer de plus belle

Au même instant une énorme explosion déchira le silence naissant. Les flammes embrasaient tout l'immeuble dans un bruit monstre. Tous s'accroupirent. Lorsque Cruz réalisa ce qu'il passait, il murmura ce que tous pensaient

« Ca ne peut pas être vrai ».

 **La suite au prochain chapitre :**

 **Otis a-t-il retrouvé Bobby ? Que s'est-t-il passé dans l'appartement 127 ? La jeune fille que Brett et Dawson transportent s'en sortira ? Comment les pompiers du 51 vont-ils dire à Robert que sa femme est morte ?**


	4. Etre à la hauteur

**Chapitre 4 : Etre à la hauteur**

Maëve avait peur. Toutes ces flammes qui les entouraient l'aveuglaient. Elle avait mal quand elle respirait. Et Bobby ? Où était son petit frère ? Et sa maman ? Elle voulait tellement être auprès de sa maman. Ou avec sa tante Sharon. Elle aurait tout donné pour échapper à cette chaleur et rejoindre d'autres bras que ceux d'Otis.

Le pompier regardait de tous les côtés, ils allaient devoir passer à travers les flammes. Lui ne s'exposerait pas à de grands dangers avec sa tenue de feu mais la petite Maëve risquait de graves brûlures ou pire. Otis réfléchit rapidement, il lui fallait trouver une solution. Il revint sur ses pas, tenant toujours Maëve à bout de bras, son Hurricane dans l'autre main. Refermant la porte derrière lui, il jeta un oeil à la baignoire. Il ne s'était pas trompé.

Sylvie conduisait l'ambulance du mieux qu'elle pouvait, le plus vite qu'il lui était possible de le faire.

\- Brett. Elle fait un arrêt. Et merde...

Gabby commença un massage cardiaque. L'homme qui les accompagnait restait immobile prisonnier de ce cauchemar réel qui lui semblait ne jamais finir. Cette jeune fille avait très peu de chance de s'en tirer, Gabby en était consciente. Dieu sait combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente, en proie aux flammes et à la fumée épaisse du douzième étage dont elle était la seule rescapée. Elle entendit sa coéquipière prévenir le Med de leur arrivée.

Lorsque les portes de l'ambulance s'ouvrirent, d'autres médecins prirent la relève tandis que Gabby dictait les informations vitales et informait l'équipe médicale des traitements administrés. Clarke s'occupait d'Ana, l'ancien pompier demanda aux infirmières de faire sortir le père de sa patiente mais l'homme ne pouvait pas bouger, tétanisé par l'angoisse. Brett l'entoura de ses bras

\- Monsieur, ils s'occupent d'elle.

L'homme restait planté au milieu de la pièce gênant les mouvements du personnel soignant. Clarke insista « Il faut qu'il sorte ! ».

\- Venez, lui dit doucement Brett.

A sa grande surprise, l'homme la suivit sans opposer la moindre résistance. Une fois sorti du box d'urgence, il s'effondra dans ses bras répétant pour la seconde fois ce qui, cette fois, brisa le coeur de l' mbulancière.

« Vous m'aviez promis »

Otis ne perdait pas espoir. Il avait vu juste : dans la baignoire, une bassine de bain pour enfants était remplie d'eau. La pile de serviettes qu'il avait utilisées était renversée. Maëve retira la sienne de sa bouche. « Remets-la » lui cria Otis, la petite s'exécutant aussitôt sous l'effet de la peur. Le pompier s'empara d'une longue serviette de bain, si longue qu'elle lui rappelait les serviettes de plage que Cruz avait emporté pour rendre visite à Léon, à Miami, et qu'il avait oubliées dans le lave-linge. Otis la plongea toute entière dans la bassine : la serviette absorba aussitôt toute l'eau disponible. Otis abandonna son Hurricane, il devait s'assurer de protéger Maëve avant toute autre chose. Il s'approcha de l'enfant, immobile à ses côtés, et l'enveloppa de la serviette gorgée d'eau

\- Ecoute-moi Maëve. Maintenant il va falloir être très courageuse, d'accord ?

La petite fille hocha la tête sans arrêter de pleurer. « Tu vas garder ça autour de toi et rester très très fort collée à moi » lui expliqua-t-il tout en la portant

\- Prête ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle refermait la serviette humide sur son petit visage et se blotissait contre lui.

Il crut entendre un petit « non » mais il était trop tard, il ouvrait déjà la porte et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec les flammes meurtrières, se jetant à travers les langues oranges troubles qui les avalèrent tout entiers dans le couloir..

Boden trépignait. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait à la fin ? Il avait trouvé une gamine, très bien. Lui-même en était très heureux et ne pouvait ressentir qu'un certain soulagement à ce que cet appartement eut été fouillémais encore fallait-il sortir de là pour sauver la vie de cette petite.

\- J'y vais ! déclara Casey en remettant son casque

\- Tu restes ici

Boden l'arrêta d'une main, regardant les épaisses fumées noires se multiplier. Un nouveau grésillement retentit comme la dernière fois : « Chef. Besoin. Réception. Enfant. » La communication était terrible. Casey comprenait à moitié ce qu'il se disait dans la radio mais pas Boden.

\- Okay Otis. – Boden se tourna vers son lieutenant - Casey vas-y.

Il ne fallait pas le lui dire deux fois : Matthew escalada deux à deux les barreaux de l'échelle sous les yeux de Kidd et de son chef. Boden tourna la tête. Severide et Herrmann accouraient en direction de Capp et Cruz, ceux-ci retenant un homme. Il n'avait pas à s'en occuper. Pour l'instant, Severide maîtrisait la situation. Sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, Stella avait pris la place de Casey et ne quittait pas le treizième des yeux. Soudain, une fenêtre fendit en éclats. Kidd vit le casque de pompier éclater le verre au-dessus de l'échelle tandis que Casey s'approchait. Il allait sortir, enfin. Kidd retenait inconsciemment son souffle.

Brett et Dawson n'avaient pas le choix, elles le savaient c'était l'un des revers de leur métier. « Tu déposes le patient et tu passes à autre chose » se répéta Sylvie, comme pour se convaincre elle-même. Elle avait toujours beaucoup d'empathie pour les gens auxquels Dawson et elle venaient en aide mais cet homme, si fort et si solide en apparence, et qui s'était écroulé dans ses bras. Et cette phrase qui tournait inlassablement dans ses oreilles. « Vous m'aviez promis ». Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait promis ? De lui ramener sa fille ? Qu'elle soit saine et sauve ? De la sauver de la mort ? Elle avait la nausée. Regardant par la fenêtre, elle reporta son attention sur Dawson, au volant.

\- Tu crois qu'elle va s'en tirer ? lui demanda-t-elle

Gabby regarda à gauche, vérifiant que la voie était dégagée. Elle jeta un rapide regard à Brett.

\- Y a peu de chances... admit-elle alors qu'elle tournait le volant.

Otis avait du mal à respirer, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus d'oxygène dans son réservoir. Il jura. Maëve ne pleurait plus, elle ne bougeait plus. Otis commença à paniquer. Traverser ce couloir lui avait paru être une éternité mais voir Casey se rapprocher progressivement d'eux sans rien pouvoir faire lui était encore plus pénible. Ce dernier fut néanmoins à sa hauteur en quelques secondes.

\- Lieutenant, je...

\- Passe-moi la fille, Otis.

Le jeune pompier comprit au regard de son lieutenant qu'il devrait s'expliquer plus tard. La vie de Maëve avant tout. Une onde de panique le traversa durant une brève seconde. S'expliquer : il allait devoir rendre des comptes et, brusquement, cette idée le terrifia. Une fois qu'il eut déposé le corps enveloppé de la serviette à Matt, Otis remit son casque. C'est alors qu'il l'entendit. Comme une toute petite voix, imperceptible, légère comme celles que l'on entendait dans les rêves profonds. Otis regarda en arrière : le paysage flou et rougeâtre était démoniaque. Il devait partir, mais il l'entendait encore. Une toute petite voix. Sans savoir pourquoi, il retourna en arrière. Il se rapprochait de la voix, il en était sûr, pourtant il n'était pas encore trop loin de la fenêtre.

\- Otis ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Mais Matt avait beau crier, son homme ne l'entendait plus, absorbé par la voix qu'il entendait, comme hypnotisé. Et puis une plus lourde intonation résonna pour s'opposer à l'appel aérien de cette voix, comme sortie du fin fond de la peur.

« SORTEZ TOUTE DE SUITE ! »

Et comme au réveil d'un cauchemar, Otis vit les flammes se précipiter vers lui.

Connie était assise devant son ordinateur, parcourant les derniers mails qui venaient d'arriver dans sa boîte mail. Le bâtiment était désert, toute la caserne 51 était sur une intervention en ville, un feu de structure. Prenant une gorgée de thé chaud, elle se brûla la langue et redéposa son Mug. Pour un début de garde, le chef allait revenir exténué après une intervention comme celle-ci. Connie n'en avait pas l'air mais ses yeux et ses oreilles traînaient partout ; le chef avait appelé les renforts et ça : ce n'était pas bon signe. Elle parcourut rapidement ses e-mails avant de laisser son regard dériver sur le carnet des rendez-vous qu'elle prenait pour Boden. Elle parcourut longuement les notes de différentes couleurs. Rien avant midi. Connie souleva son mug, soupirant à la vue du rond humide laissé sur les enveloppes. La secrétaire retourna à son ordinateur. Elle regarda de nouveau en direction du courrier sur la table et s'empara de la première lettre. « Etrange » pensa-t-elle tout en calant l'enveloppe entre les touches de son clavier. Le téléphone sonna.

Brett et Dawson n'avaient pas beaucoup de chemin à parcourir entre l'hôpital et l'immeuble incendié. Cependant, l'incendie avait généré un trafic inhabituel. Dawson se fraya un chemin avec la sirène

\- Allez bouge ! cria-t-elle sur un camion qui ne daignait pas se mettre sur le côté. Il lui tardait d'arriver sur les lieux et de voir Matt.

Brett n'avait plus dit un mot depuis leur échange à propos d'Ana. Sa coéquipière brisa la glace :

\- Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kidd ?

\- Hm ? Brett ne comprenait pas

\- Elle avait une énorme entaille sur la main avant qu'on parte

\- Non... je ne sais pas... répondit vaguement Sylvie, le regard braqué droit devant elle

Alors qu'elles s'approchaient de l'immeuble en flammes, elles virent les fumées noires dont elles connaissaient la signification. Dawson plissa les yeux

\- Pourvu qu'il n'y ait plus d'enfants là-dedans

\- Ils n'avaient pas évacué tous les étages ? lui demanda Brett soudain intéressée par la conversation

\- Otis était encore au treizième lorsqu'on est parties

\- Seul ?

Gabby se gara sur le trottoir alors qu'une énorme déflagration secouait le quartier tout entier. D'immenses flammes embrasaient toutes les ouvertures possibles. Les deux femmes baissèrent leurs bras qu'elles avaient mis devant elles pour se protéger des débris. Lorsque Gabby ouvrit les yeux, elle se figea

\- Oh my gosh, murmura Brett

Cruz n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait déjà vu des situations similaires mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça se reproduise. Tous les membres de la caserne 51 avaient les yeux braqués sur l'aérienne : Casey, transportant quelque chose ou quelqu'un était au milieu de l'échelle. Il ne bougeait pas. Que fallait-il faire dans ce genre de cas ? Remonter ou descendre et envoyer quelqu'un d'autre ? Cruz ne tenait plus en place. L'homme en costume se tenait la tête des deux mains, pleurant silencieusement. « Mes enfants » répétait-il tout en pleurant.

Après un moment, Severide vit Matt redescendre l'échelle aussi vite qu'il pouvait. A eux de jouer,

\- Capp avec moi, Cruz s'apprêta à objecter « T'es trop impliqué Joe, reste-là. »

Les ordres de Severide étaient clair. Pourtant, Cruz allait le suivre. Herrmann posa une main ferme sur son épaule.

\- Ils savent ce qu'ils font, lui dit-il

Bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, Herrmann était dans le même état que l'autre pompier.

Casey, immobile sur l'échelle, ne savait pas quoi faire. Le corps de la fillette ne bougeait plus sous la serviette, il devait agir et pourtant il était partagé entre l'envie de remonter et le devoir de descendre. Et comme un choc électrique, cette voix qui lui cria

\- Descends-la !

Casey continuait de regarder devant lui : au bout de l'échelle, le bras tendu et agrippé à l'un des barreaux, Otis se balançait, essayant d'attraper un barreau de son autre main

\- Vas-y ! Hurla-t-il à Casey

Matt descendait déjà l'échelle. Un pas après l'autre, en cadence. Une fois arrivé, il tendit Maëve à Stella, laissant la place à Severide qui ne perdit un instant, suivi de près par Capp.

\- Mouch ! Veille à ce que cette échelle ne bouge pas d'un millimètre, ordonna Casey sous l'oeil avisé de Boden.

Stella descendit aussitôt du camion, amenant le petit corps recouvert de la serviette de bain à Brett et Dawson, lorsqu'elles ouvrirent le drap, une paire d'yeux éblouis par la lumière du jour les dévisagea. Brett sourit. Au même moment elles entendirent un homme crier « Maëve ! ». Aussitôt, l'enfant tenta de s'asseoir sur la civière, mais, maintenue par Gabby et Stella, elle n'entendait que la voix de plus en plus claire de son père. Robert se tenait maintenant au-dessus d'elle, caressant ses cheveux frisés. Stella laissa la place à ses collègues ambulancières et regarda vers le haut. Encore quelques mètres et Severide l'aurait atteint. « Accroche-toi » murmura-t-elle.

Otis avait une crampe effroyable dans le bras. Il avait beau essayer de prendre un autre barreau avec sa main ballante, il n'y arrivait pas. Plus il bougeait et plus sa crampe s'intensifiait. Il ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps dans cette posture. Qui plus est, c'était le bras avec lequel il avait soutenu Maëve dans le feu qui le maintenait attaché à l'aérienne comme le fil de sa vie prêt à lâcher. Plus pour très longtemps. Il hurla à Matt de descendre, c'était sa seule chance. Avec Maëve dans les bras, il ne pourrait lui être d'aucun secours. Ca lui lançait dans tout le bras ; il tremblait. Fermant les yeux, Otis essaya de penser à autre chose qu'aux treize étages qui le séparaient du sol. Comme dans un flash, il revit les flammes qui se jetaient sur lui, entendit la voix indistincte et cristalline. C'était la dernière image dont il aurait pu donner une description. Le reste s'était passé trop vite : le saut dans le vide et cette aérienne qu'il avait, littéralement, pris au vol. Il repensa alors à cette voix enfantine : Bobby. Il avait manqué Bobby. Il n'entendait plus la voix de l'enfant, juste celle du feu. La crampe dans son bras le tirailla avec une intensité folle mais il fallait qu'il s'accroche.

\- Tiens bon, on arrive !

Otis rouvrit les yeux, Severide était à quelques mètres à peine.

« Encore quelques secondes »

Gabby s'occupait de la petite Maëve, hormis des brûlures sur les mains et une toux inquiétante, elle semblait aller bien. Elle devait tout de même partir au Med avec les patients les plus urgents parmi ceux qui restaient.

\- Où est Bobby ? demanda-t-elle à son père, effrayée par le masque et les fils qui la reliaient tantôt à l'IV, tantôt à un électrocardiogramme.

\- Qui est Bobby ? lui demanda Dawson toute en lui ajustant son masque

\- Son petit frère, il a 8 mois expliqua Robert. Mon dieu... sanglota-t-il

Brett et Dawson échangèrent un regard attristé

\- Il était avec Tiffany pendant qu'on jouait, expliqua Maëve dans un murmure

Dawson tiqua : Tiffany, la jeune femme qui s'était écroulée avec son bébé dans les bras. Etait-ce vraiment son bébé ? Dawson se retourna sur Robert

\- Votre fils, il est brun, les yeux verts ? – Robert hocha la tête, incrédule – Vous vous souvenez de comment il était habillé avant que vous partiez ?

Cette fois, Robert secoua la tête négativement. Sharon émergea alors derrière eux

\- il avait un body vert et un pantalon bleu

\- Vous en êtes sûre ? lui demanda Gabby

\- Certaine, il y avait un ourson dessiné sur le body

Brett échangea un coup d'oeil avec Dawson

\- Votre bébé a été transporté au Med, c'est l'une des premières victimes dont nous nous sommes occupées ma collègue et moi. Il devrait s'en tirer

Le soulagement qu'elles virent naître sur le visage de cet homme les remua. Brett ne put s'empêcher de le comparer au regard de l'homme qu'elles avaient laissé dans la salle des urgences au Med, incertain quant à l'avenir de son enfant. Robert les remercia à travers ses larmes, les suivant vers l'ambulance avec Sharon. Personne ne lui avait encore rien dit pour sa femme.

Severide monta les derniers mètres qui le séparaient d'Otis.

\- Tiens bon mec, j'aimerais pas raconter dans un de mes e-mails à Katie comment tu t'es écrasé par terre.

\- J'ai pas vraiment envie de blaguer, grimaça Otis, je tiens plus Sev...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, ses muscles lâchant prise. Il entendit un cri de surprise. Il fermait les yeux, prêt à le chute de treize étages. Elle lui semblait longue cette chute et pourtant il n'avait pas l'impression de tomber. Rouvrant les yeux, Otis sentit les mains de Kelly qui agrippaient son bras alors que Capp assurait le lieutenant.

\- Me fais plus jamais ça Otis !

\- Je te le promets

Kelly hissa le pompier du mieux qu'il put. Otis agrippa l'échelle alors que Severide tirait le reste de son corps sur l'échelle. L'un comme l'autre reprirent leurs souffles coupés par l'effort et l'effroi. « Chef, c'est bon on le tient »

Le retour à la caserne fut particulièrement silencieux dans le camion 81. Personne n'avait encore rien dit. Casey ne s'était adressé à Otis que pour l'extinction du feu, de la même façon qu'il le faisait avec les pompiers des autres casernes. Otis sentait que le ciel allait lui tomber sur la tête une fois pénétré dans le hangar. Cruz l'avait embrassé longuement avant de le regarder perplexe. Herrmann lui avait donné une tape sur l'épaule avant qu'ils montent dans le camion, quant à Mouch et Kidd, ils n'avaient rien dit. Mouch sans doute parce qu'il était trop épuisé par cette intervention, Kidd pour d'autres raisons... Tout en regardant la route, Otis entendit de nouveau cette voix, celle qui l'avait poussé à rentrer dans l'appartement. Elle le hantait. Son mal de crâne s'intensifia. Il grimaça. Si la gueule de bois le poussait à faire des exploits comme ceux d'aujourd'hui, il arrêterait sur le champ de boire. Il ne vit pas Casey l'observer, soucieux.

L'ambulance 61 déposa Sharon, Maëve et Robert au Med. Celui-ci plein d'espoir après l'annonce des ambulancières quant à l'état rassurant de ses enfants se mit en tête de retrouver sa femme. Dawson et Brett lui souhaitèrent bon courage et s'en allèrent. Soigner, déposer, partir : c'est tout ce qu'elles avaient à faire, rien d'autre. Lorsqu'elles refermèrent les portières de l'ambulance, Brett et Dawson laissèrent leurs têtes reposer contre les dossiers de leurs sièges. Le silence envahit l'habitacle, laissant percer quelques pointes de la circulation toute proche.

\- Tu parles d'une journée... lança Brett

\- On aurait pu perdre Otis aujourd'hui

Brett regarda Dawson. C'était vrai, aussi effrayant que ça pouvait l'être, c'était la réalité de leur métier.

\- Je comprends pas comment ça a pu se produire, continua la jeune femme. « C'est vrai. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là tout seul ? Pourquoi il a pas suivi Kidd sur l'échelle ? »

Brett tourna la tête de l'autre côté, réfléchissant à ce que venait de dire sa coéquipière

\- T'as entendu ce qu'a dit Mouch ?

\- Non, répondit Gabby

\- Quand Casey a réceptionné Maeve, Otis n'est pas redescendu avec lui.

Dawson se tourna immédiatement vers sa partenaire. « Quand ça a explosé, il a sauté et agrippé l'échelle »

Gabby ne dit rien. Elles restèrent ainsi, assises en silence pendant une minute. Gabby tourna la clé de contact, le moteur ronronna. Il était temps de rentrer à la caserne.

Les camions se garèrent dans leurs emplacements respectifs, à quelques secondes d'intervalles. Tout le monde descendait dans un silence de mort. Severide rentra le premier dans la caserne. Otis, lui, prenait son temps, il n'était pas pressé de recevoir les foudres de Casey et de Boden. Alors qu'il retirait sa veste, Stella le bouscula.

\- Hey ! se défendit Otis, levant les mains en l'air. Tout le monde les observait

\- Kidd.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ? demanda Stella, ignorant l'appel de son lieutenant. T'aurais pu y laisser ta peau ! elle le repoussa une nouvelle fois « C'est ça que tu cherchais ? » cette fois, elle l'envoya contre le camion.

Herrmann et Casey intervinrent

\- Stella. Le ton paternel d'Herrmann la calma. Elle leva les bras au ciel dans une moue dépitée et rentra dans la caserne, frôlant Kelly à la porte, qui la regarda s'éloigner

\- Otis, le chef veut te voir dans son bureau.

Le pompier soupira, retirant sa veste

\- Maintenant, ajouta Severide.

Sans un mot, Otis rentra dans la caserne, sous le regard tout aussi silencieux des autres pompiers. Casey et Severide échangèrent un regard.

Le chef était assis à son bureau, la mine sombre, le visage fermé. Otis frappa à la porte. Boden échangea un regard avec Connie, debout dans la pièce, qui lui offrit un sourit sans lumière.

\- Vous vouliez me voir chef ? demanda Otis comme si de rien n'était

Boden ne lui répondit pas. Il remercia Connie qui sortit. Otis ne comprit pas pourquoi elle lui effleura la main délicatement en sortant. Est-ce qu'il allait être suspendu ? ou viré ? Une nouvelle vague de nausée le surprit. Il resta debout jusqu'à ce que Boden lui indique un des sièges en face de lui. Otis s'assit. Il ne dit rien, nerveux. Une minute qui lui parut une éternité s'écoula sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne prononce un seul mot. Le regard du chef braqué sur le jeune pompier tandis que celui d'Otis fuyait en direction du sol recouvert de moquette bleue. Et puis, comme un éclair qui déchire le ciel, la voix de Boden qui, pour la seconde fois de la journée, tira le pompier de ses pensées.

\- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi ta soeur vient de téléphoner à Connie en demandant si tu tenais le coup.

Otis s'était préparé à toutes les entrées en matière sur le trajet les menant à la caserne, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Boden venait de lui balancer à l'instant, telle une bombe en plein visage.

 **La suite au prochain chapitre**

 **Comment chacun va réagir à cette intervention ? Quel est donc cet appel de la soeur d'otis ? De quoi parlait-elle ? Dans quelle position Stella se sent-elle ? Comment la famille de Jane va-t-elle apprendre son décès ? D'ou vient la voix qu'Otis entend ? qu'est ce que Connie trouve « Etrange » ?**


	5. Les fantômes du présent

**Chapitre 5 : Fantômes du présent**

Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais rien n'en sortit. Otis essaya à plusieurs reprises de parler, sans toutefois y parvenir. C'était comme s'il avait reçu un uppercut dans l'estomac. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se recoucher et oublier ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Il se serait volontiers levé, aurait claqué la porte pour hurler dehors. Hurler tellement ça lui faisait mal à l'intérieur.

Est-ce qu'il tenait le coup ? Il n'en savait rien. Et quand bien même, ce ne serait pas le cas, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Elle « tenait le coup », elle ? Comment ils restaient debout ? En le piétinant ? Et ils réussissaient à lui enfoncer le couteau dans le coeur jusque devant son chef, ses propres collègues, ses amis.

Boden attendait une réponse, indémontable, fixant son jeune pompier. Et soudain, dans la lignée de cette journée, une réaction à laquelle ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'attendaient : un léger rire flotta dans l'air.

Les uns après les autres, les membres du Squad et du camion à pompe rentrèrent dans la salle commune. Tout en pénétrant dans la grande pièce, chacun jetait habilement un regard vers le bureau de Boden, avançant en apesanteur. Ils aperçurent le chef, les mains jointes posées sur son bureau, et Otis, de dos, la tête basse.

Herrmann se dirigea vers le frigo, à la recherche d'une bière.

\- Je sais pas vous mais moi, j'ai besoin d'un remontant, avoua-t-il

\- Moi aussi, décréta Mouch

Casey et Cruz étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, soucieux. Matt réfléchissait. Quelque chose lui échappait. L'intervention en elle-même n'était pas limpide. Le lieutenant se repassait le film dans sa tête, cherchant le moment où il avait perdu le contrôle de ses hommes. Il se revit appeler l'aérienne, Mouch qui essayait de gagner du temps, apprendre qu'Otis et Kidd fouillaient le dernier étage et puis après ? Rien. Tout était flou. Des brides de conversations radio. Le chef qui demandait des rapports de situation et leur exhortait de sortir. Ils devaient mettre les choses au clair. Matt passa ses mains sur son visage avant de les plaquer sur la table et de s'appuyer sur elle. Penché en avant, il regarda ses collègues : Mouch et Herrmann accoudés contre le plan de travail, sans entrain ; Tony et Capp devant la télé, fatigués. Ce début de garde s'était révélé éprouvant physiquement et moralement.

\- Ca a été une intervention compliquée aujourd'hui, commença-t-il, mais je veux que vous sachiez que je suis fier de vous.

Chacun s'interrompit dans ce qu'il faisait. Cruz, assis de l'autre côté, le regard perdu dans le vague, releva lentement la tête vers son ancien lieutenant. Brett et Dawson étaient rentrées dans la pièce, elles l'avaient entendu. Matt leur donna un coup d'oeil bienveillant avant de continuer.

« On a sauvé un tas de gens aujourd'hui, la plupart vont s'en sortir et vous savez pourquoi ? » Casey les regarda un à un. « Parce qu'on a travaillé ensemble. Peut-être pas au sens que vous l'entendez, mais chacun a fait le maximum. » Matt se releva

\- C'est cela qu'on doit retenir d'aujourd'hui. Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Otis – Matt soupira – c'est une autre histoire. Le principal c'est que la petite aille bien.

Personne ne répondit, chacun assimilant les mots de Casey. Le silence retomba une fois de plus. Les mains dans les poches, Gabby s'appuya contre le mur. « Où est Stella ? » demanda-t-elle. Il y eut un temps avant que Mouch ne réponde

\- Dans les vestiaires – il prit une longue gorgée de bière – avec Severide

Stella était assise sur le banc, devant son casier. Elle en voulait à la terre entière, à Otis, et plus que tout, elle s'en voulait elle-même. La tête entre les mains, elle repensa à la femme qu'ils n'avaient pas su sauver. Elle revoyait tout ce sang puis le sien retombant en gouttes sombres sur ses longs cheveux. Y aller quelques secondes plus tôt aurait-il pu lui sauver la vie ? N'auraient-ils pas pu prendre le temps de sortir son corps, mais alors aux dépens d'une enfant ? Les pas de Severide la coupèrent dans ses réflexions.

\- Ca va ?

\- Super, lança-t-elle ironique. « Mon coéquipier a failli se tuer, deux fois de suite, aujourd'hui. On a perdu une femme sans pouvoir ramener son corps et je dois me retenir d'étrangler Otis pour sa stupidité. Tout roule » asséna-t-elle en lui décochant un regard perdu. « Bon sang Kelly, j'y comprends rien. »

Severide s'assit à côté d'elle, lui passant une main dans le dos

\- On n'avait pas assez de temps pour aller au treizième, c'était de la folie, soupira-t-elle

\- J'aurais fait la même chose que lui

Stella le dévisagea. « C'aurait été Casey ou moi, ce n'aurait pas été pareil. Je ne dis pas que le chef ne nous serait pas tombé dessus, mais... il y avait une gamine dans cet appart' Stella »

\- Je sais.

Et quelque part, elle s'en voulait aussi à cause de cela. Si elle avait laissé Sharon redescendre seule, elle aurait pu donner un coup de main à Otis et toute cette panique ne lui aurait jamais déchiré les entrailles. Qui plus est, cette sensation que lui échappait un détail la torturait. Il s'était passé quelque chose dans le 127, mais elle ne savait dire quoi.

Boden ne cilla pas. Il voulait des réponses. Maintenant. Otis se cala dans le fond de son siège, son rire s'étouffant de lui-même comme un feu sans bois. Le jeune pompier redevint silencieux, ses yeux fixant les pieds du bureau avant de remonter progressivement le buste de son supérieur pour s'arrêter dans les puits ronds et noirs de Boden. C'était le moment de vider son sac, sa possibilité de crier sa douleur mais il n'en ferait rien.

\- Vous savez déjà n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu m'en parler Otis ?

\- Pour vous dire quoi chef ?

Boden tiqua : le ton de son homme était froid, il y percevait presque de la colère.

Otis voulait l'entendre de la bouche du Chef, lui, il n'y arriverait pas. Ca faisait deux jours qu'il y pensait mais il en venait toujours à la même conclusion : ce n'était pas réel. Tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, là, en ce moment, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve dont il allait se réveiller. Le trou béant qu'il ressentait au fond de sa poitrine n'était pas réel lui non plus. Pas plus que la sensation d'être aspiré par un tourbillon.

Boden détacha chaque syllabe ; autant de coups acérés qui lui coupèrent le souffle.

\- Que ta mère était morte.

Une fissure. Une explosion. Un silence. Un coeur qui éclate.

Gabby n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce de là où elle s'était posée. Adossée contre le mur de briques blanches, elle pensait. Elle tourna la tête en direction du bureau de Boden, ça semblait si calme. Elle détourna le regard, tapotant par à-coups sa tempe contre la surface. Connie la frôla, se dirigeant vers les salles d'eau. Mouch la héla avant qu'elle ne file

\- Connie. – L'interessée s'immobilisa, attendant la suite - euh.. ?

Il fit un signe de tête en direction du bureau de Boden. Connie lui offrit un sourire sans conviction, reprenant sa la vit pousser la porte des toilettes. N'y tenant plus elle se lança

\- Il faut qu'on mette ça au clair.

\- De quoi tu parles Dawson ? lui demanda Herrmann

\- Oh arrête Herrmann tu sais exactement de quoi je parle.

Tout le monde la regarda.

\- On est tous d'accord sur le fait que rentrer dans cet appartement c'était fou. Et on aurait sans doute tous oublié que ça l'était si la petite et lui s'en étaient sorties comme dans n'importe quel autre sauvetage.

\- Mais c'est le cas, l'arrêta Cruz

Herrmann soupira, échangeant un regard avec Mouch. Gabby s'était avancée jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Elle mit ses mains dans les poches et haussa les épaules « Peut-être pas ».

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Herrmann. Laisse-la finir

La voix de Severide était confiante. Lui et Kidd étaient revenus des vestiaires et se tenaient juste derrière Dawson. Stella resta près de l'entrée tandis que Severide tirait une chaise et s'asseyait près de Brett.

\- Otis a failli y rester parce que ça explosait quand il était encore à l'intérieur.

La jeune femme marqua une pause tout en levant une main. « Or, il avait largement le temps de sortir, on l'a tous attendu. Alors, pourquoi attendre ? »

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi Dawson, s'énerva Joe. « Comment tu peux savoir s'il avait assez de temps ? »

\- Tu l'as vu comme moi Cruz ! – Ce dernier montra qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot- Matt ?

Gabby chercha l'appui de son mari mais Casey n'ajouta rien. Il voulait seulement avoir une discussion avec Otis avant de commencer son rapport. Tout s'enchaîna : le téléphone de Brett sonna, cette dernière se leva et se mit à l'écart. Mouch et Herrmann se mêlaient au débat de Dawson et Cruz suivis peu après par Capp et Tony. Au même moment, le bruit d'une porte qui se referme résonna dans l'édifice, arrêtant toute protestation.

Il songea qu'il n'avait pas pleuré, pas une seule fois depuis la veille. Il était rentré, comme si de rien n'était, avait prétexté une soirée entre amis du lycée, s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et avait vidé la bouteille de vodka qu'il s'était procurée en rentrant. Il n'avait pas pleuré, non. Il s'était contenté d'avaler l'alcool froid qui lui brûlait la gorge, emportant tous ses sens et ses sentiments. Ca l'avait soulagé. Il s'était réveillé, n'y avait pensé que quelques minutes. L'intervention sur North Side Street lui avait tout fait oublier. Il n'en restait qu'un lointain brouillard semblable à celui qui embrumait son esprit. Et en un claquement de doigt, en un coup de téléphone, tout lui retombait dessus. Otis ne disait toujours rien, c'était comme une seconde frappe. Dans le dos. Boden ne disait rien, il n'avait pas besoin de parler, ses yeux le trahissaient.

\- Quand est-ce arrivé ?

Otis le regarda comme s'il l'avait pincé, réveillé d'un cauchemar

\- La nuit dernière, répondit-il dans un murmure. « Je comptais vous en parler aujourd'hui » s'excusa-t-il encore plus bas, même si c'était un mensonge éhonté.

Boden regarda ses mains nouées, cherchant ses mots

\- Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle était malade ?

Otis ne bougea pas. Sa bouche partit dans un sourire triste. Il n'en savait rien. Comment aurait-il pu le savoir... ? Il hocha la tête ; ça devait l'être, après tout.

\- Je ne vais pas m'éterniser sur le sujet, Otis. Ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, on oublie. Mais. Boden le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Si tu désobéis ne serait-ce qu'une fois à un de mes ordres, tu seras suspendu. »

Les deux pompiers se regardèrent en silence. Otis acquiesça. « Je voudrais prendre quelques jours ». Cette fois, ce fut Boden qui hocha de la tête. Ils demeurèrent assis, prenant quelques secondes de plus, comme pour réaliser ce qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Otis se leva, sa tenue de feu pesant sur son corps fatigué laissa derrière lui une odeur âcre de brûlé. Alors, la main crispée sur la clinche, laissant son dos à la vue de Boden, il s'apprêtait à sortir. Boden avait détourné la tête et fermé les yeux.

\- Je préfèrerais que les autres s'en tiennent au strict minimum.

Boden releva les yeux sur cette silhouette figée. Il n'aimait pas les secrets dans sa caserne. Cela se terminait toujours en bain de sang. « Je peux compter sur vous ? ». Boden ne répondit rien, Otis ouvrit la porte et partit. Le chef n'avait rien répondu, ce n'était pas nécessaire, Otis avait compris.

Tous firent semblant d'être occupé, et pourtant tout le monde le vit passer. De son côté, les mains dans les poches de son veston, le regard en baisse, Otis ne les vit pas. Il était ailleurs. Il se dirigea vers les vestiaires, suivi par l'odeur du feu, harcelé par cette même image et ces deux voix qui s'entremêlaient : celles de sa mère et de l'enfant qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. Tandis qu'il passait, il ne sentit pas le poids des regards le suivre, seulement celui de la culpabilité. Oppressante. Etouffante. Il fallait qu'il parte d'ici. Qu'il prenne la route, qu'il roule comme il l'avait fait après l'agression de Katie. Il s'arrêterait au même endroit que la veille et engloutirait son chagrin près du lac.

Se débarrassant de sa tenue de feu, Otis ouvrit son casier et en sortit le t-shirt qu'il avait enfilé ce matin. Alors qu'il retirait celui où figurait l'insigne du département, il vit Kidd du coin de l'oeil. Elle était près de lui. Elle le détestait sans doute, aussi, mais elle était là. Etrangement, ça lui faisait du bien : de la savoir auprès de lui, mais aussi que quelqu'un lui en veuille autant qu'il s'en voulait. Stella s'assit derrière son ami. Elle le fixait, il le sentait.

Otis enfila son haut, referma son casier dans un bruit métallique et s'adossa contre le fer glacé. Il fixa ses pieds et sans s'en rendre compte, commença à se confier à celle qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure amie.

\- J'ai entendu quelqu'un alors qu'on allait sortir la petite et moi.

Kidd le dévisageait, « Je pensais qu'on avait réussi, qu'hormis cette femme au quatorzième on n'aurait laissé personne d'autre en arrière. ». Otis se mordit la lèvre, levant les yeux. « Et puis je l'ai entendu. Une toute petite voix. Et je n'avais rien vu ; je n'avais plus le temps. Mais cette voix, bon sang... » Otis s'arrêta. « Il fallait que j'y retourne Stella. Je pouvais pas laisser un gosse derrière et pourtant c'est ce que j'ai fait »

\- Pourquoi t'es parti au treizième ?

\- _Come on !_ T'aurais fait la même chose à ma place

\- Ca ne te ressemble pas Otis

Ils se regardèrent, de la tristesse au fond des yeux, du soulagement tapi au fond de leur coeur et des regrets plein la tête. « Je suis désolé. » : Ces mots claquèrent à l'intérieur de Stella, résonnèrent partout en elle, s'imprimant dans chaque millimètre de sa peau.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, continua-t-il sans s'apercevoir de la réaction de son amie.

Elle ressentait encore cette horrible sensation : quelque chose qui la narguait anonymement, la laissant sur le bord de la route. Otis pris son sac, appuya sur le cadenas. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre la porte, une pression le retint et le fit se retourner. Stella l'examina dans les yeux, puis, le prit dans ses bras. Et ce geste, aussi simple pût-il être entre deux amis se révéla chargé de sens.

« Il n'y avait plus personne à l'intérieur » lui murmura-t-elle, rassurante. Otis n'avait pas la force de la contredire, il se contenta de la serrer contre lui.

Stella revint dans la salle, visiblement plus légère. Etrangement, une certaine activité semblait avoir repris possession de la caserne. Herrmann et Mouch jouaient aux cartes. Cruz et Capp étaient assis devant l'écran, Gabby un peu à l'écart. Kidd se dirigea vers le plan de travail pour se servir une tasse de café, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle croisa Cruz, lancé vers les vestiaires.

« Il n'y est plus » lui glissa-t-elle. Joe s'arrêta net et se rassit tandis que Brett venait de raccrocher. Celle-ci se mit au milieu de la pièce, le visage illuminé.

\- J'ai des nouvelles du Med. Les enfants du 127 sont hors de danger, de même que Sharon Gladstone. Ils les gardent en observation cette nuit, simple mesure de sécurité.

\- Et la fille qu'on a descendue ? demanda Capp

Brett perdit son beau sourire.

\- Elle est en soins intensifs, son père est avec elle

Ils savaient tous que c'était mal parti, mais personne ne matérialisa cette idée par des mots.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la caserne, son sac jeté sur l'épaule, Otis fut frappé par la densité de la lumière. La blancheur du ciel, la pâleur de l'atmosphère. L'état du temps était en parfaite harmonie avec ses sentiments. Mains dans les poches, il avançait. Aussitôt qu'il fut devant sa voiture, il monta au volant, déposa son sac sur le siège passager et resta immobile dans l'habitacle. Il regarda autour de lui, protégé par la carcasse en tôle. Il vit des petites frappes qui restaient entre elles, des voitures de toutes les formes et les couleurs (ternes cependant) qui passaient à côté de lui. Terne. C'était bien le filtre qu'il avait la sensation de porter devant les yeux.

Otis tourna la clé dans le contact, jeta un dernier coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur où il vit le reflet de Severide et Tony sortir dans le garage et s'approcher du camion de secours. Il ne réfléchit pas : il démarra.

Casey se tenait devant la porte du bureau de Boden. Il avait d'abord pensé parler à Otis mais en voyant le pompier partir la mine sombre, il se doutait bien que le chef et lui n'avaient pas échangé des blagues. Casey frappa sur le battant avant d'ouvrir la porte

\- Chef ?

\- Entre Casey.

Le lieutenant s'exécuta. Il resta debout devant Boden avant que celui-ci ne lui fasse signe de s'asseoir, le combiné du téléphone sur l'oreille. « Bien. Merci. Encore toutes mes condoléances madame. » Il raccrocha. Casey ne releva pas la communication

\- Otis sera absent de la caserne pendant un moment »

Casey sonda le regard de son chef. « Combien de temps ? », Boden haussa les épaules.

\- Vous l'avez suspendu ? s'alarma Casey. Chef, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous pensez vraiment que ce soit le moment ? Je veux dire, on est déjà en sous-effectifs alors...

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'une suspension, le coupa Boden. Casey resta interloqué. « Il a demandé à prendre un congé, pour raisons personnelles » ajouta-t-il

Un silence de plus dans leur journée. Un blanc. Une capsule temporelle. Casey sentait qu'il se rapprochait de l'explication à cette drôle d'intervention. Boden hésita avant de continuer.

\- C'était la soeur d'Otis, déclara-t-il en montrant d'un doigt sa ligne fixe.

Casey fronça les sourcils.

\- Un problème ?

Boden s'apprêtait à répondre mais le téléphone l'en empêcha. Il s'excusa auprès de Casey et décrocha de sa voix bourrue. Il raccrocha, l'air encore plus abattu. Il regarda son lieutenant

\- Maintenant oui

La route était lisse, le bruit des pneus cotonneux, la lumière invisible ; Otis roulait sans but. Il avait songé se poser sur un banc près du lac comme il l'avait toujours fait lorsque ça n'allait pas. Mais il faisait encore clair, les gens envahiraient l'espace et il se sentirait seul. Où qu'il aille, il serait seul. C'était à la fois inévitable et possible, un désir et une peur. Finalement, il se gara au hasard dans les rues de Chicago. La ville était belle, grouillante de monde, effrayante et imposante, à la fois authentique et dangereuse.

Il entra dans un petit commerce. La radio grésillait dans les hauts-parleurs. Otis continua d'errer, dans les rayons cette fois. Il s'arrêta devant l'étal qui l'intéressait. La musique était agréable, il se sentait bien seul au milieu de tous ces alcools. Et puis, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, cette voix qui se mêla à la musique : sans paroles, sans vie, juste une intonation. Une plainte, une demande à l'aide et il n'y était pas parvenu. Le regard d'Otis se perdit sur les étiquettes. Tous ces noms, ces couleurs, ces goûts lui donnaient le tourni. Il s'empara de la même bouteille que la veille, celle qui lui avait bien réussi, à tel point que son mal de tête lui revenait. A moins que ce soit la colère qu'il éprouvait.

Un coup de klaxon suivi d'un bruit de choc le tira de ses pensées, arrêtant la petite voix dans sa tête qui le hantait depuis des heures. Un homme sortit de sa camionette, furieux tandis qu'une autre voiture démarrait en trombe, faisant hurler le bonhomme. Otis ne vit que le reflet de la carrosserie bleue filer sur les vitres du magasin. Le pompier reposa la bouteille d'Imperia. Il s'avança vers le comptoir. Le caissier scanna la bouteille bleue cobalt de Skyy et énonca le prix à son client. Il ne s'aperçut pas qu'Otis souriait.

Ils étaient tous dans la salle commune. Les uns buvant, les autres parlant. Brett vit Cruz triturant dans une assiette de pancakes, tout juste préparés par Dawson. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas

\- Hey, dit-elle tout en se rapprochant de lui. Tu vas bien ?

Cruz haussa les épaules. Il était préoccupé par le départ de son meilleur ami. Lorsqu'il vit Casey et Boden rentrer, il reposa sa fourchette. Capp, sur un signe de tête du chef, partit chercher Kelly et Tony.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe chef ?

\- Je viens de recevoir un appel de la caserne 25.

Les trois membres manquants du Squad rentrèrent dans la pièce

\- Ceux qui se sont occupés de l'évacuation... finale ? demanda Herrmann, faisant allusion aux corps sans vie qu'ils avaient dû laisser derrière eux. Stella grimaça à l'idée que Jane comptait parmi eux. Boden hocha la tête et se tourna vers Severide.

\- Kelly, combien de corps aviez-vous trouvé au douzième étage ?

\- On a repéré un couple, puis Tony a trouvé un homme coincé sous un mur et moi un autre carbonisé par les flammes dans la cuisine.

\- Avec Cruz, on est aussi tombé sur un couple, compléta Matt.

Boden acquiesça. « Kidd ? » La jeune femme avala son café

\- Oui chef ?

\- De votre côté, vous aviez vu d'autres victimes que madame Gladstone au dernier étage ?

Herrmann jeta un coup d'oeil à la jeune femme. Il savait qu'elle le vivait mal lorsqu'il la vit hocher la tête. « Oui, une femme. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Otis et moi, on n'a pas réussi à la sortir de là ». Boden ferma les yeux avant de faire quelques pas.

\- Chef, à quoi ça rime de faire ces comptes ? demanda Herrmann

Boden regarda ses hommes un par un.

\- Le chef Tiberg vient de me téléphoner. On a retrouvé 6 corps au douzième étage et un au quatorzième.

\- Et alors ? Ca colle avec ce qu'on a dit. On fait nos rapports et on n'en parle plus, non ?

La bouche de Boden repartit dans une mimique. Ses dents blanches contrastèrent avec son teint lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche. Cruz eut un frisson, un mauvais pressentiment. « C'est à propos d'Otis ? ». Le chef Boden ne tergiversa pas plus longtemps

\- Ils ont retrouvé un corps au treizième. Un enfant.

Un hoquet, une chute, des éclats : une tasse de café qui épouse le sol.

Il faisait froid. Ca faisait une éternité qu'elle faisait le pied de grue dans sa voiture, garée sur le trottoir voisin de la caserne. Son thermo était posé sur le siège à côté d'elle. Elle se frotta les mains tout en se recalant dans le fond de son siège. Si c'était ça l'automne à Chicago, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau en hiver. Lorsqu'elle aperçut les énormes véhicules rouges rentrer l'un après l'autre dans le hangar, son coeur s'était arrêté. Elle avait pensé faire demi-tour. Démarrer et repartir pour la Californie aussi vite qu'elle avait pris l'avion la veille. Tétanisée dans l'habitacle, elle s'était efforcée de se donner du courage, se repassant en tête tous les scénarios possibles. Quand elle s'était sentie prête, la main sur la portière, elle l'avait vu et tout ce qu'elle voulait faire c'était disparaître, comme elle le faisait si bien. Elle était restée dans la voiture, l'avait observé monter dans la sienne et sans savoir comment elle se retrouvait maintenant en double file devant un petit magasin qui ne payait pas de mine. Elle voulait le voir de plus près, sans que lui la voie. Plus rien n'avait d'importance autour d'elle. Quand le chauffeur de la camionette klaxonna derrière elle parce qu'elle bloquait le passage, elle paniqua. Ses mains se perdirent sur les vitesses, ses pieds s'emmêlèrent si bien qu'elle s'arrêta à peine redémarré, la camionnette blanche derrière elle l'emboutit. Elle ne réflechit pas : elle démarra.

 **La suite au prochain chapitre :**

 **Qui est donc cette femme et pourquoi suit-elle Otis ? Comment celui-ci va-t-il faire face à la mort de sa mère ? Comment réagira-t-il lorsqu'il apprendra que cette fois était bien réelle ? Stella va-t-elle se remettre de la mort de Jane ? Boden va-t-il faire ce qu'Otis lui a demandé ?**


	6. Jour après jour (Partie 1)

_**Chapitre 6 : Jour après jour (1ère partie)**_

Jour 1 : 22h36

Le jour a décliné progressivement, laissant la fraîcheur envahir l'air. Il fait nuit même s'il voit partout autour de lui. Il marche, son polaire fermé jusqu'au coup. Otis se dirige vers le Molly. Il sait qu'il n'y verra personne de la caserne : leur garde n'est pas finie. Il se laisse porter par son subconscient sans opposer de résistance, comme s'il avait perdu le contrôle. Il marche dans ce quartier qu'il connait si bien et où rien pourtant ne lui semble familier. C'est comme s'il voyait tout avec de nouveaux yeux. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il veut c'est s'abriter au chaud. Sa voiture est garée plus loin que d'habitude, il veut remonter cette rue et tout observer. Tout en se déplaçant, il sent le contact froid de la bouteille de Skyy sous son épais polaire il ne l'a pas encore ouverte.

Depuis son départ de la boutique, il ne la lâche pas, ne songe pas encore à l'ouvrir. C'était comme un trésor, « un trésor bleu ». Otis sourit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pensé à tout ceci : les étés avec ses frères et soeur, et leurs jeux, leurs peines, leurs bobos d'enfants. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était plus un enfant il était un adulte. Il repensait à tous ces moments, passant les mauvais sous silence, revoyant des visages, réécoutant des voix qui avaient disparues. D'ailleurs, il n'entendait plus celle de l'appartement 127, ni celle de sa mère. Elles s'étaient dissipées, au fur et à mesure qu'il plongeait dans ses souvenirs.

En arrivant devant le Molly, le pompier se sentit perdu, petite silhouette sombre face à l'imposante façade du pub. Otis fouilla dans une de ses poches et en ressortit une clé. Le bar était fermé, comme tous les jours où ils étaient de service. Il y faisait sombre, légèrement frisquet. Lorsqu'il appuya sur l'interrupteur, les petites lumières accrochées au-dessus du bar se mirent à clignoter. Otis regarda son bar, ou tout du moins leur bar à Herrmann, Dawson et lui. Il se sentit chez lui. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil au bar en chêne, aux dizaines de bouteilles qui lui rappelaient sa visite, quelques heures plus tôt, dans le petit commerce de Randolph Avenue. Soudain, cet endroit lui parut trop chaleureux, trop heureux pour lui. Il ne voulait pas penser à de bonnes choses alors qu'il venait de perdre sa mère. C'aurait été irrespectueux. Lorsqu'il éteignit les lumières, s'apprêtant à repartir, il sentit le poids de l'obscurité sur lui. Cela lui fit du bien. Alors qu'il fermait à double tour la porte si chère aux yeux de Dawson, il ne remarqua pas la voiture à la carrosserie bleue garée à quelques mètres de là.

Jour 1 : 23h02

Herrmann raccrochait de sa conversation avec Cindy. Les enfants étaient couchés, sa femme profitait d'un moment pour elle, avec des amies. Le papa de la caserne était fatigué, sous le choc, harassé par cette journée. L'intervention en elle-même n'avait pas été simple mais l'annonce de la mort de ce petit garçon l'avait troublé. Ce n'était qu'un gosse, jeté en pâtures dans les flammes. « C'aurait pu être un des miens » songea Herrmann. Ils n'engageaient de baby-sitter qu'en cas d'extrême urgence avec Cindy, mais cela aurait très bien pu leur arriver.

Les enfants, ça le remuait toujours. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer un petit être souffrir de cette manière. Ne serait-ce que voir la petite du 127 partir en ambulance lui avait donné des vertiges. Il ne s'y habituerait jamais, même au bout de vingt ans. Après une seconde intervention, sans grande gravité, au Nord, le chef avait eu de nouvelles informations par Tiberg : le corps du gamin avait été retrouvé dans la chambre à coucher, sous le lit. Toujours d'après les informations obtenues par Boden, le gamin en question était le fils de la baby-sitter, Tiffany Anderson, 25 ans. Le petit, lui, en avait cinq.

Herrmann soupira. Il était parti dans la salle commune pour passer son appel, la majorité de ses collègues se reposant dans le dortoir. Une troisième intervention sur un accident de la route avait conclu la journée et ils étaient tous rentrés, morts de fatigues. Herrmann se laissa tomber sur une des chaises, préoccupé. Le chef lui avait semblé soucieux, or s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui connaissait Boden, c'était Herrmann. En vingt ans, on ne pouvait que mieux connaître son chef.

Christopher repensa à Kidd, son expression lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de cette jeune femme décédée au dernier étage de l'immeuble sur North Street Side, sa réaction à l'annonce de la mort du petit garçon inconnu. Ils s'étaient tous retournés sur elle lorsqu'elle avait laissé échapper sa tasse de café dans un hoquet de surprise. Elle s'était excusée, personne n'avait relevé l'incident personne hormis Herrmann.

Il n'oublierait pas de creuser cette histoire néanmoins, outre Boden et Kidd, il y avait aussi Otis. Tout était à la fois simple et compliqué : l'intervention avait été un succès tout en ayant frisé la catastrophe. Herrmann n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé réellement et il était bien le seul. Suite au speech de Gabby, chacun avait sa théorie mais personne ne la partageait. Le chef avait été bref lorsque Cruz l'avait questionné sur le départ de son ami, il avait surpris tout le monde en leur apprenant qu'il avait pris un congé. Casey et lui s'étaient regardés, un geste qui n'avait pas éveillé les soupçons outre mesure mais qu'Herrmann avait, une fois encore, saisi au vol. Il se passait quelque chose avec le gamin, il était prêt à le parier et ça l'inquiétait qu'il l'admette ou non. Le bras droit de Casey fixa son écran de téléphone son fond d'écran avec Cindy et les gosses. Il le déverrouilla du bout des doigts et fit défiler la liste de ses contacts. Il composa le numéro et attendit.

Jour 1 : 23h05

Un nouvel appel, une nouvelle image, un nouveau coup sur le bouton rouge vif qui apparaissait sur l'écran. Otis était devant la porte de son appartement. Son téléphone n'arrêtait pas de vibrer. Il croulait littéralement sous les textos et les appels. Il tourna la clé dans la serrure et accomplit les mêmes gestes qu'au Molly's : il alluma les lumières, se sentit étranger dans son propre appartement et les réteignit aussitôt, rejoignant sa chambre dans le noir le plus complet.

Il n'y avait personne hormis lui et ses fantômes, il le savait. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, il se fit la réflexion qu'il ferait bien de ranger tout ce bazar mais alors, il sortit la bouteille bleue de sous sa veste et écarta vite cette idée de son esprit. Ses yeux se perdirent dans cette magnifique couleur bleue et il se noya progressivement dans ses souvenirs... Le bleu de ses yeux froids et fragiles comme la glace du lac Michigan, le bleu de l'eau limpide de ce même lac lorsqu'ils partaient camper « entre hommes » et qu'il se plaignait toujours de ne pas être aussi bon que ses frères pour monter une tente, le bleu de la chambre qui lui était interdite, le bleu noirci du ciel les jours où tout bascule…

En y repensant, il se fit la réflexion que son enfance avait été heureuse, même si ç'avait été compliqué de faire sa place en tant que petit dernier : ses grands frères le trouvaient trop jeune pour qu'il soit utile à autre chose qu'à leur obéir tandis que sa soeur avait passé la majorité de sa vie entre crises d'adolescence et d'indépendance lorsqu'ils vivaient sous le même toit. Toute sa vie, il avait était un bébé pour ses proches. Il n'était jamais pris au sérieux, ni par ses parents, ni par ses frères et soeurs. Même le jour où il leur avait annoncé qu'il entrait à l'académie de pompiers, ils avaient tous souri innocemment, comme à un enfant qui promet d'aller un jour dans l'espace. Mais, le soir qui suivit sa première journée en tant que recrue, lorsqu'ils l'avaient vu rentrer barbouillé de suie, lorsqu'ils avaient compris face à sa mine résignée que ce n'était pas une blague, simplement un rêve qui se réalisait ; ils avaient tous tenté de l'en dissuader. D'inexistant, il était devenu primordial. A ce moment-là, rien ni personne ne l'aurait fait changer d'avis. C'était une promesse pour lui, mais aussi…

Otis sentit sa poche vibrer de nouveau. Il grimaça à la vue de ce qui s'affichait en rouge sombre : douze appels en absence, quatre messages vocaux et trente-six textos. Le jeune pompier sourit en coin : ils allaient jouer, comme le faisaient ses frères pendant leurs années-lycée. Il se débarrassa de sa veste qu'il posa sur sa chaise de bureau, déposa la bouteille sur la table et un verre à shot qu'il sortit d'un des rares tiroirs toujours en place. Il remplissait le verre à ras bord lorsqu'une nouvelle vibration secoua le téléphone. Otis y jeta un rapide coup d'oeil un essai, un shot, une brûlure qui coule le long de son corps, qui lui ravage le coeur et qui lui permet, indolore, d'échapper aux fantômes du présent.

Jour 1 : 23h14

Le même déclic après les mêmes intonations. Il entendait sa voix mais pas comme il l'aurait voulu « Ouais, Otis c'est moi... Ecoute mec, je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec le chef mais si tu veux en parler, je suis là. Rappelle-moi s'te plaît, je me fais du souci ».

Cruz raccrocha. Il était dans le couloir menant du dortoir à la salle commune. C'était déjà le onzième message qu'il laissait à son ami et toujours pas de réponse. Juste cette voix dans le répondeur, joyeuse, amusante qui lui disait qu'il le rappellerait rapidement. Il n'y croyait pas. C'était la première fois que ce genre de chose arrivait à Otis. Jamais auparavant il n'avait eu un tel comportement. Joe paniqua soudain, imaginant les pires catastrophes : et si tout cela était dû au retour de la maladie ? Ou si Keeler refaisait surface après sa mystérieuse disparition ? Cruz envisagea toute une série de scénarios dans son esprit paniqué. Et s'il avait rencontré quelqu'un de malintentionné à sa réunion de lycée la veille ? S'il avait des problèmes financiers ? Si ? Si seulement il savait.

Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Otis et leur intervention du matin. Il l'avait raté de si peu dans les vestiaires... De même que son ami avait sans doute manqué de peu ce gamin.

Encore neuf heures et il pourrait soutenir son meilleur ami, faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Cruz reprit petit à petit espoir : tout allait s'arranger, Otis allait attendre la fin de sa suspension, revenir au 51 et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Juste neuf heures à attendre. Attendre et appeler : voilà tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Joe recomposa le numéro d'Otis pour la douzième fois et prit une chaise aux côtés d'Herrmann.

Jour 1 : 23h30

Son alarme sonna. Sacha jura tout en fouillant dans son sac à main, retirant tour à tour des chewing-gums, des tickets de caisse, des pièces, un tube de rouge-à-lèvres et bien d'autres babioles dont elle aurait dû se débarrasser depuis un moment déjà. Son psy, un vieil aigri qu'elle n'appréciait pas plus que ça, lui avait expliqué que tout ce qu'elle transportait d'inutile lui servait à combler un manque. Elle lui avait ri au nez. Un manque, et de quoi au juste ? Il ne connaissait pas son cas, psy ou non.

Elle frissonna. Elle avait oublié la fraîcheur de Chicago sous le soleil de Los-Angeles, puis de San Francisco. Elle se sentait redevenir comme une petite fille, prise dans une grande chasse au trésor avec, à la clé, une immense surprise. Cela lui rappela des souvenirs, de si bons souvenirs. Elle regarda par la fenêtre si quelque chose bougeait dans l'immeuble depuis qu'il y était entré, mais rien. Seulement une lumière au troisième qui avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Elle avait eu de la chance de le retrouver après sa fuite idiote devant le magasin. Il fallait le reconnaître, la chance était de son côté : sans cette place de parking dans une ruelle sombre qui, certes, lui avait rappelé des souvenirs moins heureux, elle n'aurait jamais pu le suivre jusque chez lui. Ce vieil énergumène de psy avait raison sur un point : lorsque tout semblait hors de contrôle, mieux valait s'arrêter pour réfléchir. « La solution viendra d'elle-même » lui avait-il dit. Jamais elle n'aurait cru, coincée sur ce vieux fauteuil renversé qui l'accueillait en couinant que ce conseil ridicule lui servirait.

Sacha tremblait, elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi et elle préférait l'ignorer. Elle était déçue d'elle et de sa peur. Qu'est-ce que ça lui aurait coûté d'aller à sa rencontre et de lui dire... lui dire quoi ? Que lui dirait-elle lorsqu'elle le verrait ? Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle voulait lui dire sans avoir de mots pour hurler ce qu'elle ressentait.

La jeune femme se cala dans le fond de son siège, lorgnant sur l'heure qu'affichait le poste de radio de sa voiture. Elle avait réservé une chambre à l'hôtel pour la semaine, récupéré sa vieille Chevrolet dans le garage qu'elle louait depuis plus de dix ans et était partie, décidée à le rencontrer, à le confronter après si longtemps. C'était aussi simple que ça, du moins ç'aurait dû l'être si elle ne s'était pas dégonflée. Sacha frictionna ses mains dans l'espoir de se réchauffer, quelque part aussi pour s'assurer que tout cela était vrai. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers le troisième étage de l'immeuble où il était entré mais l'obscurité seule sembler l'habiter.

La jeune femme posa ses mains sur le volant, prête à s'en aller.

Jour 1 : 23h32

Casey rédigeait son rapport, enfermé dans son minuscule bureau. Au fur et à mesure qu'il écrivait, tous les évènements de la journée s'emboitaient parfaitement les uns dans les autres. Il n'avait encore parlé ni à son équipe, ni à Severide. Le chef et lui s'étaient mis d'accord : ils annonceraient les raisons du départ d'Otis à la fin de la garde. S'ils étaient privé d'un des leurs pour un moment, c'était le sentiment désagréable de ne s'être rendu compte de rien qui irritait le lieutenant. Matt déposa son stylo, épuisé.

Trois interventions, quarante-six blessés dont trois en état critique, huit morts et la confiance d'un homme en moins. De tous ces chiffres c'était bien ce dernier qui le titillait. Il ne savait pas exactement comment ni quand, mais il avait perdu le contrôle d'un des siens. Ce ne pouvait être que cela ! Comment expliquer le fait qu'Otis lui ait caché la mort de sa mère et cette prise de risques inconsidérée sur North Side Street ? Qui plus est, Gabby avait raison : rentrer de nouveau dans le 127 alors que tout menaçait d'exploser était du pur suicide. Surtout que la petite Maëve était en sécurité. Avait-il repéré Tyler dont le corps avait été découvert par la caserne 25 ? Tout était confus pour Matt, son rapport aussi. Il devait le remettre à Boden avant minuit. Cela ne lui laissait plus beaucoup de temps, seulement des espaces blancs sur sa feuille de rapport. La nuit s'annonçait longue, et pourtant il n'allait pas se plaindre de la chance de passer une nuit de plus auprès de ceux à qui il tenait.

Il aurait besoin du rapport d'Otis mais ce dernier ne répondait à aucun de ses messages. Il avait bel et bien perdu le contrôle. Et dire qu'au moment où il remplissait cette paperasse, aucun de ses hommes ne se doutait de ce qu'il se passait. Pourtant, Boden et lui avaient décidé de leur en parler avant mais les opérations s'étaient enchaînées, les coups de fils affluaient sur la ligne du chef et aucun d'entre eux n'avait trouvé le moment adéquat. Lorsque la garde se fit plus calme, le chef et lui se mirent d'accord pour leur en parler le lendemain. Ainsi, aux aurores, lorsque la caserne se réveillerait, la vérité, aussi peu lumineuse fût-elle, éclairerait leur matin.

Jour 1 : 23h59

En dix minutes, plus de treize shots, cinq de plus et il en était à vingt, quelques secondes plus tard il ne restait déjà que des gouttelettes au fond de la bouteille bleu cobalt si précieuse qu'Otis avait ramenée. La tête commençait tout juste à lui tourner, pourtant on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ait fait attention à supporter l'alcool, que du contraire. Il n'avait rien avalé depuis le matin hormis un sandwich acheté sur le pouce en sortant du petit magasin de quartier. Et hormis la vague impression de ne rien contrôler, il ne se sentait pas assez confus pour en oublier ce qu'il avait vu.

En fouillant sa chambre, Otis avait déniché une autre bouteille, à moitié vide cependant. Désormais elle l'était complètement elle aussi. Mais rien n'y faisait : il souffrait toujours autant. Il s'était alors mis debout, non sans une certaine difficulté et avait quitté l'appartement, une effluve sucrée et chaude le réchauffant de l'intérieur.

Jour 2 : 4h52

Allongée sur le matelas, bercée par les ronflements émanants d'autres couchettes, Stella fixait le plafond du dortoir. Elle s'amusait à compter les plaques de plâtre qui le composaient. Elle n'était pas parvenue à trouver le sommeil. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle plongeait dans ceux de Jane, grands ouverts, qui la fixaient intensément. Stella était terrorisée dès que ses paupières se fermaient. Elle n'avait jamais connu cela auparavant. Si ces premières interventions en tant que pompier lui avaient laissé des souvenirs inquiétants, celui-ci remportait la palme du plus atroce. Cette femme devait avoir une famille, un petit ami voire un mari. Reverraient-ils jamais son corps ? Les flammes étaient tellement proches lorsqu'ils avaient dû partir...

Stella se leva, dépitée. Elle n'arriverait pas à fermer l'oeil de toute façon. Alors qu'elle rentrait dans la salle commune, elle ne put réprimer une envie incontrôlable de café frais. « Paradoxal pour une insomniaque » songea-t-elle. Tandis qu'elle attrapait la cafetière, elle ressentit une vive douleur au creux de sa paume le bandage d'Herrmann avait besoin d'être remplacé. Peut-être aurait-elle dû consulter un médecin ? Peu importe, ce n'est qu'une égratignure en comparaison de l'entaille qu'elle ressentait à l'âme en repensant au visage de Jane. Ses yeux, grands ouverts. Comme les siens. Pour longtemps.

Jour 2 : 4h52

La vapeur qui s'échappe en un manteau vaporeux, le bruit assourdissant et régulier du jet d'eau contre la vitre, la chaleur rassurante enveloppant son corps tout entier rendaient Sacha plus sereine. Debout, la tête légèrement penchée en arrière, elle sentait l'eau dégouliner sur sa peau, ruisseler dans ses cheveux. Cette douche lui faisait du bien. Elle ne pense plus qu'à cette agréable sensation de sécurité, prisonnière de sa cage en verre, telle une hirondelle se baignant dans une de ses fontaines de jardin. La jeune femme sent le parfum du shampoing de l'hôtel emplir l'air humide. C'est un parfum agréable, quoique trop sucré. Elle a toujours préféré les odeurs plus florales, plus présentes aux arômes ambrés qui la paralysaient sous le poids de leur force, de leur caractère.

Sacha attrapa l'une des petites bouteilles en plastique vertes qui traînent dans le panier en fer suspendu au tuyau de douche. Elle tente alors de décrypter le nom du produit tout en retirant la mousse blanche qui cache le logo de l'hôtel. Elle passa sa main humide sur le lotus en relief de la bouteille en plastique. Elle n'avait jamais oublié cet hôtel, elle n'avait jamais oublié tout ce qu'il s'était passé douze ans plus tôt, ni les années qui avaient suivis. Elle n'avait jamais pu effacer de son esprit cette chambre.

Sacha éclata de rire sous la douche. Dieu, que faisait-elle sous ce jet d'eau chaude ? Elle se sentirait tellement mieux dehors, dans le froid mordant et l'adrénaline enivrante à l'idée de ce qui allait arriver. La jeune femme ferma les yeux une dernière fois sous le jet puissant de l'eau, profitant d'un dernier instant de simplicité.

Une fois que son pied toucha le carrelage froid de la minuscule salle d'eau, un frisson la parcourut. Sacha effaça de sa paume la buée. Elle inspecta son reflet dans le miroir, les yeux fixes, chassant de son esprit le fantôme qu'elle avait devant elle.

Jour 2 : 6h24

La porte était légèrement ouverte. Les premières lueurs du jour perçaient à travers les stores du bureau rectangulaire. Matt était assis dans l'un des deux fauteuils de cuir face à Boden. Ce dernier regardait le jour emplir progressivement la pièce, annonçant la fin prochaine de la garde.

Il vous a vraiment demandé de ne rien nous dire ?

La voix de Casey était posée, maîtrisée, il posait la question en tant que leader. Il avait besoin de savoir si l'un de ses hommes ne se sentait plus en famille, s'il était passé à côté de cela. Mais plus que tout, Matt pensait déjà à la manière dont toute l'équipe pourrait y remédier, lui le premier. Boden savait tout cela, il plissa les yeux lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil pointèrent le bout de leur nez.

\- J'ai parlé avec sa soeur un peu avant que tu n'entres, dit-il en admirant l'orangé se répandre sur le tarmac grisâtre de la caserne, dessinant le contour des arbres dans le contre-jour.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit ?

\- L'enterrement aura lieu demain matin

Casey hocha la tête, tirant sur l'un des fils de sa veste

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? -Matt releva précipitamment la tête à cette question, Boden le regardait enfin- J'aurais aimé qu'il nous en parle, moi aussi.

Matt plongea dans le regard de Boden et hocha machinalement la tête.

\- Et Kidd ? demanda Boden. Matt se frotta l'arrière du crâne

\- Ca l'a pas mal remuée… J'ai demandé à Gabby de jeter un oeil à sa main.

\- Bien.

Boden regarda une dernière fois par la fenêtre, le soleil s'était enfin levé. Ils allaient parler avec l'équipe.

Jour 2 : 6H35

Stella était assise à table, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir la scène du dernier étage se jouer devant ses yeux. Elle se posait mille et une questions sur Jane, sur cette inconnue. Elle repensait aussi à l'annonce du chef : la mort de ce petit garçon. Il avait donc eu raison, tout était un peu plus clair pour elle. Si Otis était retourné dans cet appartement, c'était parce qu'il avait entendu cet enfant, mais il n'avait pas pu le sauver comme elle n'avait pu le faire pour Jane. Ils avaient perdu tellement de monde dans cet immeuble. Stella prit sa tête entre ses mains mais serra les dents lorsque sa paume rentra en contact avec son front.

\- Tu me laisses regarder ?

Stella se retourna. Gabby se tenait derrière elle, un rouleau de gaze et du désinfectant dans l'autre main. La pompier grimaça.

\- Allez, fais pas l'enfant, laisse-moi y jeter un coup d'oeil.

Stella déposa sa main sur la table, tournée vers le ciel. Gabby défit lentement les bandes brunies par le sang coagulé qu'Herrmann avait confectionné plus tôt. L'ambulancière grimaça.

\- Ce devrait être moi qui tire une tête pareille, ironisa Stella. Gabby sourit.

\- Tu ne t'es pas ratée, ç'aurait pu être plus grave mais c'est déjà une jolie entaille

\- La victime était plus touchée que moi, tu AIE!

Gabby leva les yeux sur sa patiente tandis qu'elle nettoyait la plaie. Stella mordait ses lèvres, elle détestait la brûlure de l'alcool. Celle du feu lui aurait fait moins de mal, elle s'en persuadait.

\- Ca va ?

\- Ca fait mal mais je survivrais.

Gabby attendit un instant, commençant à déplier les nouvelles bandes de gaze

\- Non, je veux dire… ça va ? tu tiens le coup avec cette femme qui…

\- Jane, elle s'appelait Jane, la coupa Stella.

\- Jane -répéta Gabby, comme pour adhérer à ce que pensait son amie- tu veux en parler ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Casey et Herrmann se font du souci pour toi.

\- Ils ne devraient pas.

\- J'ai croisé Herrmann dans les couloirs, tu sais comment il est. -Gabby sourit- ça a été une rude journée pour tout le monde. Tu ne veux pas en parler?

Un silence s'intalla, Dawson repliait les bandes blanches sur la main de Stella et seul le froissement de la gaze troublait le calme qui s'était installé. Gabby finalisa le bandage et prit la main de son amie dans la sienne, la regardant. Stella essuya d'un revers de la main une larme naissante au coin de ses yeux. Gabby passa son doigt sur le dos de sa main.

\- Stella…

\- Je te l'ai dit, Gabby. Stella regarda son amie droit dans les yeux.

« Ca fait mal mais je survivrais, c'est toujours ce qu'on fait »

Jour 2 : 7H10

L'ambiance est pesante ce matin. Il a pleuré, un peu. Lorsque le réveil a sonné, il avait oublié pendant un instant qu'il avait passé sa première journée sur terre sans celle qui l'avait mise au monde. Il s'était levé, en prenant soin de ne pas réveillée la femme à côté de lui, il avait déjà oublié son nom. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il devait s'occuper de tout, il était fait, et né, pour tout régler.

Le café coula dans une tasse de porcelaine blanche usée, une de celles qu'il avait ramenées de chez sa mère. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait ramené cela de chez elle, pourquoi prendre une vieille tasse usée alors que sa mère venait de s'en aller ?

Son téléphone vibra sur le marbre de la cuisine, le café chaud lui brûlait la gorge tandis qu'il ouvrait le message de sa soeur. Il reposa rageusement sa tasse sur le plan de travail. Même dans de pareilles conditions, il parvenait à ne pas rentrer dans ses plans. Il fallait toujours que ce soit un problème. Il parcourut son carnet de contact, s'arrêtant à B, composant alors le numéro. Il entendit alors du bruit venir de l'étage.

\- Dans la cuisine, le petit-déjeuner est bientôt prêt.

\- Compris.

Il colla son portable à son oreille attendant une réponse. S'il travaillait, il devait lui répondre et si ce n'était pas le cas, il devrait quand même. Passant une main nerveuse dans sa barbe de deux jours, il se crispa en entendant cette voix. Il n'entendit pas la suite de « votre correspondant n'est pas joignable actuellement… » car deux garçonnets entrèrent dans la cuisine, encore en pyjama. Dimitri embrassa ses enfants sur le front et reprit son téléphone.

\- Ca va papa ?

Dimitri hocha la tête et sourit en ébouriffant les cheveux du plus jeune. Il se reconcentra sur sa conversation téléphonique, attendant le bruit libérateur de son expression. Le bip machinal retentit dans le combiné.

Jour 2 : 7H16

« Brian, c'est moi. Où est-ce que tu es ? Ana n'arrive pas à te joindre, moi non plus apparemment. Ecoute… On récupère le corps cet après-midi. On t'attend à la maison pour la veillée. Garde ou pas, sois à l'heure, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Jour 2 : 7H35

Herrmann s'attaque désormais à l'équipement. Il vérifie que chaque instrument soit à sa place. Il a déjà fait l'inventaire de la réserve plus tôt. Il est nerveux. Christopher ne sait pas expliquer pourquoi mais il a le sentiment que quelque chose va se passer. Il a aperçu Casey et Boden dans leur bureau tout à l'heure, la porte était ouverte mais il n'a rien entendu de ce qui se disait. Il frotte et astique les crics, il se défoule avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui et se confier à Cindy.

Alors qu'il avait déambulé sans but dans les couloirs, il avait croisé Gabby et lui avait demandé de veiller sur Stella. Lui n'avait pas le coeur à s'en occuper, il n'aurait pas su quoi lui dire et il avait ce drôle de pressentiment qui le forçait à se trouver là. Et ses soupçons ne s'atténuèrent pas lorsqu'il aperçut l'aumônier Orlovsky s'approcher.

\- Mon père, qu'est-ce qui nous vaut une visite de si bonne heure ?

Les deux hommes s'étreignirent un instant. Lorsqu'Herrmann relâcha l'homme d'église, il vit aux yeux de ce dernier que son sentiment était justifié.

\- Je cherche Brian, enfin je veux dire Otis. Commença le plus âgé

\- Ah vous arrivez trop tard, il est parti hier après… Herrmann s'interrompit, ne sachant pas vraiment comment qualifier leur intervention de la veille.

\- Il sait qu'il peut compter sur la famille du 51, c'est l'essentiel dans ces moments-là.

Les paroles du père Orlovsky étaient censées apaiser Herrmann mais celui-ci n'en fut que plus intrigué. Il dévisagea le prêtre, sans comprendre. Comment Orlovsky pouvait-il être au courant de la mort du petit Anderson ? Si Boden lui en avait parlé il lui aurait aussi dit pour le départ d'Otis. Herrmann posa le cric dans le compartiment du Truck 81

\- De quoi vous me parlez mon père ?

Orlovsky parut surpris mais il ne tarda pas à parler à son ami.

Jour 2 : 7H41

Gabby était restée aux côtés de Stella, l'écoutant se confier sur cette intervention pendant un long moment sans pour autant relâcher son intérêt, la soutenant toujours. Les autres membres du 51 s'étaient réveillés au compte-goutte. Le café était chaud, Dawson venait tout juste d'en préparer une cafetière fumante.

Cruz et Brett étaient juste à côté, ce dernier était sur son téléphone, encore.

\- Il ne te répond pas ? demanda Sylvie

\- Non et ça commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système

\- Laisse-lui de l'espace Cruz

Joe tourna la tête vers Stella alors qu'elle et Dawson le regardaient.

\- Il faut que quelqu'un lui dise pour ce gamin ! Se défendit Cruz

\- Au téléphone? renchérit Gabby

\- Elle a raison, appuya Brett

\- Non mais attendez, c'est mon ami. A sa place, je voudrais savoir.

\- Il le sait déjà.

Cruz dévisagea Stella tandis qu'elle buvait une gorgée de café. Dawson et Brett la dévisageaient aussi

\- Attends, quoi ?

Stella n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer, Boden et Casey entraient dans la salle commune, la mine sombre. Gabby jeta un coup d'oeil à son mari. A ce moment, Matt s'en voulut de ne pas lui avoir confié ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Le chef s'éclaircit la voix avant de se lancer :

\- Ecoutez tout le monde, j'ai une annonce à vous faire.

Chacun s'arrêta dans ce qu'il était en train d'accomplir et tous regardèrent leur chef. Une fois que Boden eut obtenu le silence, il allait se lancer quand les portes battantes derrière lui s'entrechoquèrent. Herrmann déboula dans la pièce, comme frappé par la foudre.

\- Chef, écoutez. Faut absolument que je vous raconte ce que Orlovsky vient de me dire

Boden et Casey s'échangèrent un regard. Ils comprirent ce qui allait se passer mais n'eurent pas le temps de l'empêcher.

\- Le révérend Orlovsky ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? demanda Gabby

\- Otis, c'est Otis. Herrmann avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Ce matin, c'était pas une gueule de bois Stella.

La jeune femme ne comprit pas où il venait en venir.

\- Herrmann… -Casey tenta de l'arrêter-

\- Non chef, attendez c'est vraiment important. Le gars, c'est sa mère bon sang.

\- Herrmann on comprend rien à ce que tu racontes ! Le railla Capp

\- Herrmann… réessaya Boden

\- Non chef ! Il faut que vous entendiez ça. -Herrmann se retourna de nouveau vers ses collègues- ça s'est passé y a deux jours, Orlovsky vient de me raconter, c'est un truc de dingue

\- Accouche Herrmann ! Le pressa Severide

\- La mère d'Otis est décédée il y a deux jours, le coupa Boden.

Le silence s'abattit dans la salle. Herrmann, le premier surpris dévisageait ses supérieurs. Herrmann murmura ce que tous pensèrent alors : « et vous étiez au courant ? ».

Jour 2 : 9H03

Une odeur de caramel avait embaumé les vieux sièges en cuir et la musique soul qui grésillait à travers le poste formaient un petit nid douillet dans la vieille voiture bleue. Sacha enroula ses mains autour du gobelet de chocolat chaud qu'elle avait été chercher quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle avait pris soin d'éviter le café comme son médecin le lui avait dit, même si cela lui pesait. Elle était retournée à la même place que la veille, une aubaine.

Elle avait tourné en rond pendant quelques heures à l'hôtel mais s'était décidée à revenir passer la nuit devant cet immeuble. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, épiant les allers et venues. Pendant un instant, elle avait craint qu'il ne soit parti mais lorsqu'elle avait aperçu du mouvement à l'intérieur de l'appartement, elle s'était rapidement rassurée. Désormais, Sacha avait la certitude qu'il s'agissait bien de son appartement. Elle avait pris le risque de le croiser, avait tenté sa chance et, tel un chat, avait attendu que quelqu'un n'entre pour rentrer dans l'immeuble. Sacha avait alors inspecté chaque boîte au lettre. Elle avait souri en passant ses doigts sur l'étiquette blanche en caractère gras.

Elle but une longue gorgée de chocolat chaud, ne quittant pas le troisième étage des yeux. Lorsqu'elle était revenue de son escapade et en avait profité pour s'offrir un chocolat, la jeune femme avait eu la bonne surprise de trouver une amende sur son pare-brise. Toute sa bonne humeur s'était envolée. Elle était rentrée dans sa voiture, avait claqué la porte et mis la radio le plus fort possible. Elle fulminait en pensant au froid, à cette attente stupide, à cette amende et surtout à ce nom de fille sur la boîte au lettre. Elle était furieuse mais pas surprise pour autant. Elle avait envisagé le fait qu'il ait refait sa vie lorsqu'elle avait pris son billet d'avion. Dire que toutes ces années elle l'avait cru dur comme fer… et si c'était tout récent? Sacha se perdait dans ses pensées, le goût sucré du chocolat la calmait. La voix de Ben E. King l'apaisait aussi. Elle ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le siège, ses doigts tapotant au rythme de _Stand by me._

Elle savait qu'elle devait le voir avant le lendemain car elle serait à cette cérémonie quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Elle ne raterait pour rien au monde de passer sur la tombe de celle qui avait réduit sa vie au néant. Elle leur montrerait à tous qu'elle était de retour et que, cette fois-ci, rien ne l'empêcherait d'accéder au bonheur qu'on lui avait volé, qu'on leur avait volé. Elle se vengerait de tout le mal qu'elle avait dû endurer, seule. Elle cracherait sur la terre, fraichement remuée, qui recouvrirait la cause de sa douleur, elle se le jura.

Dans sa colère, Sacha pressa le gobelet brûlant de plus en plus fort, à chacune de ces pensées. Elle ne prêta pas attention aux petits martèlements sur sa vitre et seule la chaleur du chocolat sur ses cuisses la fit ouvrir ses yeux, dans un petit cri. Alors qu'elle contemplait, le gobelet écrasé dans sa main droite l'étendue des dégâts, elle entendit enfin un dernier coup porté à sa fenêtre et tourna la tête.


End file.
